I'm a GIRL?
by sb2004
Summary: IM BACK The power of the bit has spun out of control and the bladebreakers have been turned into girls!However time progresses and thanks to Takara they're now CHIBIS.Join the chibis as they struggle living as adults in a bigger world than they're used to
1. Sweet Beginnings

Disclaimer: I Do not own Beyblade, Hasbro, Takara or any of it's associates, If I did I'd be the most powerful blader alive!  
  
This fic is rated PG however it is rated NC-17 for chapters 9 and 10  
  
One more thing, please r and r thank you. Enjoy this fic  
  
If the reviews are good I'll post the next chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1: Sweet Beginnings  
  
"Max pass the remote man this is boring," said Tyson,  
  
"No, I wanna watch this, come on" replied Max.  
  
"Grrr Max give me the remote" bellowed Tyson as he reached over to grab the remote, however Max was too fast and moved out the way.  
  
"COME HERE!" shouted Tyson. Tyson started to chase Max in circles until Kai walked in.  
  
"Jeez why are you guys so" CRASH Kai was cut off before he finished for Max had ran straight into him. So there they were the world champions Kai underneath a panting Max who was being squashed by Tyson's enormous weight,  
  
"I, will KILL YOU!" shouted Kai.  
  
"hey HEY what's all the noise guys" said a smooth voice, it was Rei. Rei saw the three of them like that and burst out laughing, in his laughter Rei forgot about how angry Kai was, unfortunately for him he wandered too close to Kai who punched him in the face.  
  
"HEY what was that for" complained Rei, but before he could finish Tyson had picked himself off the heap and Max rolled off with a small moan and Kai, well we know Kai, he...... started to literally choke Tyson. Max saw this and pointed his blade at Kai "Kai get off him" demanded Max  
  
"MAX stay out of this ok" replied Kai  
  
"No" said Max "you're got to cool down dude".  
  
"No Max" Said Tyson I've had it with Kai, Tyson launched himself at Kai catching him by surprise and getting him in a headlock, Kai simply said "Tyson" and then threw Tyson to the ground.  
  
"ow" shouted Tyson. Tyson got back up and launched himself at Kai, "I'll get you Ka..." he was cut off by Max who jumped in the middle,  
  
"Come on Tyson calm down now" he said in his childish voice, However Tyson takes no notice, unfortunately Kai was way to quick and Tyson was sent flying once again. Tyson lied on the floor in defeat.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Max as he bent over the lifeless Tyson,  
  
"Nothing silly, he'll be fine soon" replied Kai. A sound is heard as Rei clutching his nose moved towards Kai,  
  
"That wasn't fair Kai what had I done?" queried Rei. Kai ignored him and sat down on the sofa pretending not to notice Rei whose blood seemed to be approaching boiling. Rei being smart and in no mood to fight Kai just sat on the other side of the room ignoring Kai. Then a scuffling is heard as Kenny entered to see Tyson on the floor unconscious,  
  
"What's happened guys" he asked,  
  
"Oh Kai just got mad at him" said Rei in an undertone, "Kai has that problem remember". A computer voice was heard, it said,  
"well this the longest time Tyson's been quiet". The voice was revealed to be Dizziara, the bit beast Kenny had trapped in his computer.  
  
"Oh dear" said Kenny "I don't have time for this, I've got to work on your blades" and with that he exited back to his office. Max didn't know what to say, something about seeing Tyson lying flat on his front on the floor like that stirred up and emotion in him that he couldn't understand, the anger he felt for his fellows at that moment was so intense what he felt he could not control it. Max stood up his eyes dark and jumped on Kai, Kai caught by surprise fell over, Max continuously hit Kai over and over again, Kai put his hands up in defence and grabbed Max's wrists "Max cool it" shouted kai.  
  
"No no no no no" shouted Max,  
  
"heh" laughed Kai "why don't we settle this properly",  
  
"Yeah and when I'm done I'm going to beat you senseless" interrupted Rei, "my nose is bleeding. All of the bladebreakers went down to the basement beystadium. Kenny returned the room to see no one, "hmm I wonder" started Kenny but before he could finish he heard shouting in the basement, "oh no" he groaned "not again"  
  
"LET IT RIP" shouted Tyson as his dragoon flew from the launcher landing on the stadium floor with a crash. Shouts of  
"Go Drigger"  
"Go Dranzer" and  
"Draciel" could be heard from the fellow beybladers. It was an intense battle and each blader seemed to be trying to kill the other blader, how? Drigger began to circle the dish in a random circle while Dragoon span round in the opposite direction to Drigger meeting it a few times with a clash, Kai's blade roamed while Max's span in the center. Soon all blades were grinding against each other in a deadlock. Dranzer jumped in the air and landed on Dragoon who just manages to survive while Draciel slowly starts to force Drigger back. All of a sudden Dragoon started to increase it's velocity and raised the other three blades in the air, then all of a sudden Dragoon lost power being unable to storm attack all three blades, the three blades dropped each landing on Dragoon, who started to slow down. Dragoon was loosing power and thus tried to say out the battle. Dranzer cannoned toward drigger but Draciel intercepted catching Kai unawares. "Heh" said Kai "You're doing well"  
  
"You ain't seen nothing yet" replied Max. The blades were locked in an intense battle.  
  
"NOW" all said "ATTACK". A bright light filled the stadium as the beasts of legend appeared, The ground was shaking, "WOAH" all the bladebreakers screamed as they were thrown back form the stadium. They all landed in the different parts of the basement. Knocked unconscious all were silent, Kenny flew in just as they fell "What the" he started before the light consumed him and he fell to the ground, out cold.  
  
Well what do you think good? 


	2. Transformations

Well I decided to post the next chapter  
  
Tyson: No anything but this chapter  
  
Rei: Can't you spare us the shame  
  
Max: Please, I'll be your toy for a day  
  
Tyson and Rei: O.O  
  
Max: What, HE wants it!  
  
Kai: Max don't embarras the poor author  
  
saxboy_uk: On with with the fic I think  
  
Kai: Remember it's all fiction  
  
Max: No it isn't it was kinda fun actually!  
  
Tyson: whatever Max-chan (yes I know what it means!)  
  
CHAPTER 2: Transformations  
  
It was a confusing scene, there lied the bladebreakers all very much unconscious. The 4 blades were still spinning and the bit beasts were converging in deep psychic thought. As you see bit beasts are very closely related to their bladers the emotions that the blader has are shared by the bit beast. The bit beasts seem to have agreed on something and returned to their blades. Kai as always was the first to wake up,  
  
"What...... the hell..... just happened" he groaned while picking up his head "I feel" he stopped before finishing his sentence, for his chest had grown considerably and felt quite heavy "I must be dreaming" he thought, however upon feeling these strange mounds he had deduced what had happened immediately, feeling his groin area he clasped his hands to his mouth in chock (which is strange for Kai, "I'm.... a ..... GIRL!" Kai felt her new physisiqe, in utter disbelief, Her clothes had changed. Her body was more slender and her ass tighter, Kai was feeling herself in a panic unsure of what to do  
  
Kai was now sitting up, he tried to say something but all that came out were small girlish whispers, "My, my voice" she uttered in a girl's voice. Kai did not take this well, she got up and waked the other bladebreakers, one by one they slowly opened their eyes to the same sensation as Kai,  
  
"O...... my goodness" said Rei in disbelief, feeling her breasts with awe, "I don't...... get it" she uttered in a schoolgirl's voice, Rei had changed considerably, her hair was hanging down as it usually did but instead there was a red bow. Her legs had slimmed and her face had become more fair,  
  
"Neither do I" said Kai, Rei spun round and was met with what appeared to him to be an angel, he stared dumbstruck for some seconds,  
  
"It's me Kai" said Kai shaking Rei vigorously. "LOOK". Rei could now see the resemblance.  
  
"Ow my head" said Max who took this shock the best of the group, "Woah, um guys what just happened" Max asked "Look at me I'm... I'm...." Max couldn't find the words to describe his new appearance, so he simply became completely silent, Max had probably changed the most, his tangled hair was now longer and flowing curled at the base, His illegal blue eyes were even more effeminate than they were before and he resembled more of a feline now  
  
"Um guys, I mean gals, what's like um.. uh" he started but was cut off when she saw Tyson lying there in innocence, she again felt the same feeling she had felt the last time she saw Tyson lying there, Max simply went silent and ran over to Tyson.  
  
Tyson was still sleeping, All three awake bladebreakers noticed Tyson's hand near his groin, "Oh dear" said Rei "I wonder how he'll take it". Tyson awoke and screamed. He probably had good reason for he had changed a LOT. Her body wasn't as fat as it was before and her cheeks were smaller, and so screamed and with Tyson's scream Max screamed, which caused Rei to start screaming and Kai, his nature having been changed in the transformation also screamed.  
  
"Woah god," screamed Tyson "No this can't be..... wait till Hillary see's this" Tyson glared at the other group "And what have you done to my voice, I'm gong to" he started  
  
"Cut it out" interrupted Kai, "If you haven't notice we're all like this, We need to think of what we are going to so about this guys COME ON!". However before Kai could continue on with his preferred plan he was stopped by a small girl, Kenny had finally woken up due to all the screaming, being the smart on opened his laptop, and was greeted by Dizzi,  
  
"Dizzi I need you to help us what's going on?" she enquired in such and incredible air of calm you would have swore she was a Poker player. All the bladebreakers gathered round  
  
"Well" replied Dizzi "I you want the low down you've got to watch the video I took of their beybattle" Dizzi loaded up the video showing the blades just as Dragoon had been hit three times and was slowing down  
  
"Now" started Dizzi "I'm only going to say this once, basically you can see that when all four bitbeasts were forced to attack each other the energy created was uncontrollable and it spun out of control, the energy of the blades caused a cosmic rip in this room and it hit Kai, for some reason this confirmed his worst fear and turned it into reality," at this point everyone is starting at Kai  
  
"but" Dizzi continued "basically it's so complicated, there are a combination of reasons for your disturbing transformations, The Kai business is just a theory being as he's all" Dizzi was interrupted by Kai who had stood up and was prancing out,  
  
"forget it" she said "I'm off". Before she left she picked up her Dranzer who was still spinning. Max Rei and Tyson followed suit and exited the basement behind Kai, who was starting at his Dranzer intensely. Kenny could hear them bitching at each other.  
  
"Oh dear" she sighed "it's going to be an interesting experience."  
  
Wanna see a pic of what they look like. ( I didn't draw this) (I take NO credit for it)  
  
go here: JI36V6PijFSPKd2k6gvPWw111Bj2iFRmZuM1P7uOAz4hLRVktroVQ9RacsuMGc/FunBBA.jpg?dc =4675432834343839740 


	3. Realisations

Alright I got 2 reviews!!!!  
  
Max: Yay, can you stop now  
  
saxboy_uk: No I need more reviews  
  
All: Please no  
  
saxboy_uk: Quit your whining  
  
Max: Why I... *is cut off as gag is shoved in his mouth*  
  
saxboy_uk: while I.... deal with my Max why don't you keep reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a hot summer's day in Japan, the bladebreakers were sleeping all hoping what when they woke up they'd all be back to normal. However there was no such luck and they were still stuck as girls, Suddenly they were awoken by a knock at the door, Kai awoke with a start and vigorously roused Rei who was sleeping in the same bed as she was, (no they DIDN'T).  
  
Max woke Tyson weakly and slowly they moved towards the door too asleep to think of what they were doing, They were dressed in T shirts far too big for them and they were wearing simply pants, Inexperienced on being girls they were unaware how rousing their attire was. Kai was the first to the door and she opened it nervously. The bladebreakers were greeted by nobody other than the Majestics.  
  
"We've come to take y....." Enrique started but he stopped with and his jaw dropped when he saw the bladebreakers, in fact, all the Majestics, minus Robert were staring at the bladebreakers, after 10 seconds silence Robert cut in.  
  
"We're here collect the blade breakers, there's a charity tournament taking place and it is essential what we pick them up". There was no reply from the bladebreakers until a weary eyed little girl staggered to the door. It was Kenny whose presence of mind allowed him to save the bladebreakers asses. "Um" she started "These are...". She was cut of by Robert:  
  
"Who are you?" he asked,  
  
"I am Kyoko, Kenny's sister", All the bladebreakers looked at Kenny anime style in utter disbelief, "All the bladebreakers had to....... er go away, yes go away These are their sisters" he finished. This statement was met by complete silence from everybody.  
  
"Majestics" he continued  
  
"Meet Kaira Hiwarti" he said gesturing at Kai.  
  
"I didn't know Kai had a sister" interrupted Enrique "A mighty fine one at that too", Kaira blushed which was incredibly strange for her. Kenny cleared his throat and moved along the breakers. "This is Reiura Lin Kong" he stated, Rei said  
  
"Hi" and did a little curtsey causing Oliver to make a sort of squealing sound,  
  
"This is Takara Kinomiya" he stated and with this Takara did a small girl power and said  
  
"Yo".  
  
"This is Maxine Mizhura" he finished. Max ran up and kissed Oliver with a seductive  
  
"Hello"  
  
and burst into giggles. "We'll be replacing the bladebreakers in this tournament, so let us change and we'll be with you shortly" and with this Koyoko shut the door, The Majestics stood there shocked and walked slowly away from the door and waited on the floor, all except Robert who would not touch the floor with anything.  
  
"Great save there Kenny" said Max.  
  
"No" said Kenny "Kyoko now".  
  
"Whatever" replied Max "That was cool, I like this girl thing, It's fun, did you see the way I teased Oliver". All the bladebreakers looked at him again in anime style disbelief  
  
"Man" stated Takara "You make an excellent girl." Max tossed his hair provocatively and giggled. "Whatever" pouted Takara. "Anyway" cut in Kyoko "I think you all did well but we have more important things, first we need some clothes and then we need to find out how to reverse this horrible state, are you listening Takara" she said squealing.  
  
Takara was busy feeling her new hair as were the other bladebreakers when suddenly Reiura had a suggestion, you know what I'm sure Mariah had some clothes she left here the last time she visited.  
  
"That's a great idea" agreed Maxine and started jumping around in happiness. Kaira sighed "Come on girls to the wardrobe!" At this remark everyone simply started at Kaira in disbelief but they went on to the spare bedroom Mariah always used and luckily there were a number of outfits for them to try. Kaira tried on several outfits but settles on a pair of red and blue trousers and a sleeveless black top with some sexy blue wristcuffs and two black armbands, she still looked as gothic as old Kai however his triangles were now red instead of blue, Maxine, well max who was seemingly thoroughly enjoying herself tried on just as many clothes as Kaira, every so often "oh does this look good" and "do I look hot in this or what" and "does my ass look big in this" could be heard from all four girls, Kyoko just stared in sheer disbelief.  
  
Max finally settled on a tight white miniskirt, big white socks, green and white shoes, and a green top with yellow stars and a creamy white over her bust.  
  
Reiura well she picked out some red trousers and a top similar to his old top merely a bit more revealing round the stomach, He had his old black armbands and looked very much the girl version of Rei.  
  
Takara, well she took more time with her attire but finally settled on some similar red shoes to the one she had before, large white socks, white miniskirt, blue stockings, and a yellow and blue top the bottom half yellow and the top half blue and a small red cape.  
  
Koyoko found a small green miniskirt and a nice girl's white shirt. All in all they looked quite fine as they complimented each other on doing such a good job, now it was time to blade!  
  
This is a pic of the bladebreakers as girls (copy into browser)  
  
BeybladePlaza/bladebreakersandmore.msnw?action=ShowPhoto&PhotoID=2388 


	4. Confrontations

Yo lets go to chapter four  
  
Kai: Why?  
  
saxboy_uk: Because this is a really good story  
  
Kai: But you said  
  
saxboy_uk: Quiet Kai or you'll end up like Max!  
  
*pans to Max who is bound and gagged I the corner*  
  
Kai: Whatever  
  
Here's the fourth chapter cheers for the reviews! The bladebreakers in their new attire slowly and nervously approached the door, it had only just sunk in that they would now have to face the world as a group of girls, this made Maxine was apprehensive.  
  
"Oh God" panicked Maxine; "We've got to face, them and the whole world. What are we going to do?" Kaira gaining some kind of immense pleasure at Maxine's panic and merely said imitating Takara's voice "but you make the purrfect girl", (something in this stirred Rei but we'll leave that for now). Kaira was laughing, or rather giggling like a schoolgirl at Maxine's discomfort,  
  
"Come on Kai, er I mean Kaira" said Takara "We've got to face this together".  
  
"Yeah" said Reiura in agreement with Takara  
  
"We've faced all challenges together, we beat all the top bladers we've suffered break up and separation, so we can survive being girls, come one girlfriends let's hit the drooling majestics with the biggest explosion of girl attitude they've ever seen". After Reiura had said this everyone went blank, however soon enough they all agreed. "Don't forget about me, I saved all of you earlier," said a high voice. It was Kyoko, holding her laptop. "Oh yeah chief or er um" Tyson stumbled. Tyson had no idea what the word for a female chief was (and quite frankly neither do I). "Forget Tyson, Kyo will do" stated Kyoko, this was yet another blank moment of disbelief. "Come on," said Reiura  
"Yeah" said all five of them in unison.  
The bladebreakers left their apartment and went down stairs to be greeted by the Majestics. "Hey cuties, ready to go?" started Enrique, however before he could even start to flirt with Kaira Robert had got up, he whispered something to his companions and then he turned to the bladebreakers. "There is but one question I need answering, can you blade?" asked Robert  
"Can we ever!" replied Takara, "we're even better than our brothers."  
"You're brothers" interrupted Robert "are the world champions and they were scheduled to be facing us in the first round, now I'm not sure if you can quite live up to the standard that we are at  
"Yeah" said Johnny speaking for the first time. His hatred for Kai had translated into hatred for Kaira "I mean come on, look at you your GIRLS you can't even pull a ripcord, all you care about is fashion and boys, we're real bladers an w...." he was cut off. Kaira had bitchslapped him so hard he'd fallen out of shock. "You, better shut up" said Kaira to the cowering Johnny; Johnny in reeling from Kaira's shot simply replied "Yes Miss". "That's better be quiet like a good boy" commanded Kaira, embarrassed and ashamed Johnny slinked off to the car. Before anything else could happen Robert started speaking again. "However Johnny raises a good point how can GIRLS blade".  
"Don't be so sure of yourself big boy" said Reiura in a threatening voice,  
"Yeah" said Maxine and Takara in unison, "and remember you can't judge us on looks" said Kyoko. "I can," said Enrique from nowhere before Kaira bitchslapped him too. "Ouch you're one tough cookie, how about we raise the steaks if we win you go out on dates with me, Oliver and Johnny and of you win we'll become your servants for a week". Robert could not believe what he just heard, however being so damn confident he agreed, the strangely shy Oliver nodded never taking his eyes off Maxine. There is was the, um er bladegirlies versus the Majestics  
They arrived at the stadium on time all the while Enrique trying to chat up Kaira unaware she was in essence Kai. The bladegirlies hopped out the car and were escorted by the Majestics to the stadium, on the way people coming to see the tourney would stop and stare in disbelief "Hey, why are they starting at us" enquired Kyoko, however by the time she asked this they had already arrived. The tournament organiser took some time and flirting to get round but the bladegirlies managed to *erhem* talk the poor guy into letting them play it would seem that 5 girls versus one man and the girls win. After the momentary setback they sat down to prepare, "We are going to walk all over them," said Takara confidently, Kaira merely went "humph". Reiura was preparing her blade "Remember" Kyoko said "If we loose this we gotta go on a date with those guys". At this there was silence until Kaira said "Well that's simply not going to happen, there is no holy way that I am going on a DATE with him". There was something in the way that she said this that revved up the girls. Kai or Kaira had definitely changed, but the true Kai could still be seen in her. Finally after discussing their tactics the bladebreakers were ready for what was quite simply the greatest match in their life, the order was set, the dish was polished, the crowd were anxious and the tension could be cut with a knife, the breakers walked out of there prep area and towards the beystadium. "You nervous Ty?" asked Maxine,  
"Na Maxine we'll be fine, We're gonna stamp our heels all over them and anyway we got an advantage" replied Takara.  
"What advantage is that?" asked Kyoko, "Well we're hot, we'll use our sex appeal" Takara said. At this all the breakers fell down.  
"Sex appeal" shouted Reiura "are you insane?"  
"No" replied Takara, "You saw how Oliver reacts round Maxine and it's apparent that Enrique's got his eyes on Kaira.". Takara had seemed to forget the stakes of this battle and Kyoko gently reminded him. Though taken aback the thought of the previous statement unnerved them and they went out into the stadium with renewed confidence, calm contained and ready for battle. 


	5. Versus the Majestics!

Well here's the fifth,  
  
Max: *struggling*  
  
Kai: Why don't you let him go  
  
saxboy_uk: Because he's so kawaii!  
  
Kai: sigh fanboys  
  
saxboy_uk: Don't worry readers I'm not gay  
  
Let's get on with the show!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bladebreakers entered a large hall filled with people. The walls had beyblade wallpaper and the ceiling was seemingly in the sky. As soon as they entered the place erupted, which promptly stopped when people noticed that they weren't exactly who they expected. There were mutters everywhere and people were whispering and pointing  
  
"Um Kyo what's up?" Takara asked Kyoko,  
  
"Well" Kyoko replied "If you remember everyone expected the bladebreakers and we're kinda different like this" Takara thought for a moment but made it clear he had no idea what to do, fortunatley for them Kyoko had prepared a piece of paper with an explanation and their names. The announcer approached them and Kyoko handed over the piece of paper.  
  
"So you're the breakers sisters eh?" he said examining them, "That's strange I never knew they had sisters". The man pondered for a moment then said  
  
"All right then, the battling will start in 10 minutes, you have until then to get ready," and with this he left them. All the bladebreakers breathed a sigh of relief and went over to their bench.  
  
"Oh man that was a close one" sighed Takara, "I thought we were gonna get kicked out for sure,".  
  
"Anyway girls we've gotta get ready, there's a lot at steak" reminded Kyoko. All the bladebreakers started to warm up. This drew the attention of every single boy in the stadium. They were all staring opened mouth at them drooling. The bladebreakers pretended not to notice and ignored them, then people were whistling and whooing at them.  
  
"Hey" said Maxine quietly to the group "Why are they staring at us still."  
  
"That's because" replied Reiura "they think we're hot". At this Maxine, Kaira and Takara went blank. Then Maxine started smiling, with a giggle she started to wave her ass at the crowd who roared louder, round and round she went blowing kisses and revealing glimpses of her breasts. To this nobody had anything to see they all turned deep crimson out of embarrassment "Oh GOD what is she doing?" said Kaira.  
  
"I can't believe she's doing this" said Takara The crowd went insane. Maxine stood next to Takara  
  
"WHAT was THAT?" asked Takara.  
  
"Well I was just giving the crowd what they wanted to see" replied Maxine.  
  
"Ugh" said Takara "just.... don't do it again"  
  
Before they could begin to explain to Maxine why what she did was so wrong the Majestics had entered the stadium. They looked so confident though Oliver's confidence disappeared when he saw Maxine, it was now inherently obvious he fancied her and it looked like Maxine was ready to exploit this fully, before anything Enrique spoke  
  
"Well girls I hope you're prepared for our date tonight?" he asked confidently.  
  
"You'll be at our feet quite literally when we're done with you" spat Maxine. Both were burning holes into each other when the announcer spoke:  
  
"Heyo folks and welcome to the charity annual beyblade exhibition match between two of the most powerful and celebrated beyblade teams in the world, First in the one corner we have the Majestics, who win with honour and glory, and in the other corner we have" suddenly he stopped speaking, reading the piece of paper he stumbled until Maxine stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"What's she up to now" groaned Takara,  
  
"Don't look" replied Kyoko while Maxine strode towards the announcer. Before anyone could anything Maxine had snatched the mic out of the hand of the announcer. The bladebreakers shut their eyes. "Um, hello everyone" said Maxine in such a way all of the boys took note  
  
"We are the little known about saintsisters, the sisters of the bladebreakers," At this the other bladebreakers had no choice to wave meekly as the spotlight was on them.  
  
"We have Reiura sister of Rei, Takara, sister of Tyson and Kaira, sister of Kai (I'd watch out for her!) and yours truly Maxine" Maxine introduced. At this she rejoined her team-mates. The stunned announcer merely stared at them for a second and then said  
  
"Well we've met both teams, especially Maxine let's get the action underway, bladers to the dish" Oliver and Maxine approached the dish. The dish was about 4 metres in radius curved, mabey slightly deeper than most but it was still good non-the less. The bladers said nothing apart from Maxine who was trying to use her.. assets to gain an advantage, then without warning the warning call was heard. Both bladers loaded their blades "You ready?" asked Maxine "Yes" Oliver replied meekly and with that both blades let their blades rip.  
  
Draciel spun in the center burying itself in the center of the dish and awaited Olivers' attack. Olivers blade reared and rapidly increased it's side to side motion "Hey" asked Olviver "How come you have the same blade as Max?"  
  
"We forced Kenny to make us some blades just like our brothers" said Maxine as if it was obvious.  
  
"Whatever, Unicolion Earth shake" and with that the ground began to shake. Draciel stood fast and remained still, however Maxine hadn't counted for Unicolin's new technique, The ground simply stopped shaking so suddenly Draciel went off balance for a second, Unicolion took advantage of this split second of weakness and side sliced Draciel while it was off balanced, catching it perfectly with a double slam. Draciel reeled and then in one fluidic moment Unicolion used earthquake a different attack, The blade jumped, landed on Draciel and began to vibrate on it, before long, it was over.  
  
"Oh no" said Maxine "I can't believe it", and with that she slinked off her girl power having disappeared completely. Kaira stood up and without so much as looking at anyone stepped up to the dish pointing her blade. The second battle was about to get started........... 


	6. Preperations

Ok I got 5 reviws yey  
  
Unlike the other guy who did a fanfic like this and got 35 sigh  
  
Kai: That's because you're story's crap!  
  
Rei: Don't be so hard on the poor Author  
  
saxboy_uk: Yeah! I try  
  
Kai: whatever  
  
Max: *muffles*  
  
saxboy_uk: I think he's had enough. Max is untied  
  
Max: *groan* man that was painful, sax did you have to do that  
  
saxboy_uk: Yes I did actually, I love to see you all tied up! Actually I've had an idea  
  
Max: oh no.. (is cut off by gag shoved in mouth)  
  
Rei: *closes eyes*  
  
Kai: Whatever!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kaira was stepping up to the dish, she knew she had to win this otherwise the other's would probably have their way with her friends, she collected herself and stepped up to the launch zone. Her opponent was Enrique who was grinning at her  
  
"You ready little flower" he asked mockingly Kaira merely laughed and loaded her blade. The announcer was counting down Kaira wasn't even looking at her opponent. When it was time Kaira pulled her ripcord though the launcher with intense ferocity. It was on. Kairas' blade spun in place on the outer circle as if preparing to launch a devastating attack. Enrique wasted no time and got right up into Kaira's blade backing it up and up, however Kaira was confident, just as Dranzer was nearing the edge it jumped over Enriques blade and turned the tables and attacked Enriques blade. Both blades were tearing away at each other and Kaira was completely focused, however Enrique knew how to play and out of the blue he started to try to chat up Kaira  
  
"Man" he started "you're so damn fine". This statement shocked Kaira, she lost her focus and CRASH Kairas' blade was knocked clean from the stadium  
  
"Awwww did the little girl hurt herself?" taunted Enrique. Kaira didn't know what to say, she had been completely destroyed and had lost her focus mid match. It was now that the announcer spoke again:  
  
"Well folks you just saw one of the most, interesting" he said looking at Maxine "matches I've ever seen and we have are winners the Majestics who emerge victorious from the sister saints, you saw it here folks. Wow what a mad match Let's give them a hand" The crowd slightly stunned, however cheered loudly. The bladebreakers were shocked but for some reason anticipant of what was about to happen.  
  
"Well girls" sneered Enrique, the dates are on tonight, Kaira will come out with me and Maxine will go out with Oliver, We'll pick you up at eight!" To this the bladebreakers had no response, they had been beaten and humiliated. They all slinked out and decided to walk home, nobody said anything, they really were in shock, as they were walking Takara finally spoke  
  
"So girls" he said "what like happened, you like completely lost your focus".  
  
"WELL" bellowed Kaira drawing the attention of many passers by "IT'S DIFFICULT TO FOCUS WHEN YOU'RE A GIRL". Takara merely shrank while Kaira bitched at him the entire journey. Maxine being an amazingly positive person simply said to this  
  
"Come on girls, let's enjoy this, you never know this might be fun, come on let's like, have some fun". At this the bladebreakers simply started at each other, then they grinned at each other and hurried home, it would seem Maxines' optimism was beginning to rub off on them. Kyoko couldn't understand how they'd all changed so much so she simply kept quiet while the others chatted about what they were going to wear and what make up they'd use.  
  
As soon as they got home Reiura grabbed Kaira and Takara grabbed Maxine and lead them up to the spare room. Both Kaira and Maxine were sat down as the other two girls decided how to make them beautiful.  
  
"Hmmm" said Reiura "I think you're clothes at the moment are just right mabey just some padding"  
  
"Yeah" cut in Takara "and some make up". Kaira and Maxine both looked a little scared.  
  
"Don't worry," said Reiura "You'll look stunning". Maxine seemed ok but Kaira, well she wasn't taking this too well. Reiura whispered something to Takara and she giggled and left. Before Kaira could mount an offence she felt herself being tied to the chair by Takara, and by the time she tried to escape it was too late. Maxine was more co-operative so she wasn't tied up.  
  
"Come on girls," said Maxine impatiently "I wanna look beautiful".  
  
"Ok dear" said Takara. First Takara placed some padding under Maxines' bra, her breasts were now much better and Maxine was impressed.  
  
"Ok" said Takara "Now we need some makeup" Accessing Mariah's make up box he pulled out a mascara, some eye liner, some pink lipstick, blusher and some hair ornaments  
  
"Ooooohhhhhh" said Maxine "I like those" and before long Takara was applying Mascara to Maxines' eyelashes making them quite striking, she lined her eyes with blue and blushed up her cheeks making them a cherry red. Maxine made various sounds while Takara was doing this and she looked like she was thoroughly enjoying it. Takara applied everything with exceptional care making sure not to make any mistake. Then she gently applied some pink lipstick to Maxine who pursed her lips in joy. After trying numerous hairstyles they settled on a very strange but good looking ponytail with a pretty flower holding it together. Takara took a step back and held a mirror up to Maine's face. Maxine burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey" said Takara "I tried really hard how can you..." he was cut off as Maxine put her finger on Takara's lips.  
  
"I like it" she said laughing "it's just that I look so different, it's unbelievable" All the bladebreakers agreed and laughed at each other and their actions. Kaira couldn't believe what was happening and struggled in panic. Reiura tried to calm her down, and Kaira merely gave up, realising this could have been prevented if she had not let the fool Enrique trick her so she merely gave up (Which is strange for Kai!). Kyoko walked in on these actions and rubbed his hidden eyes. He could not believe what he was seeing  
  
"What's happening girls, you're not actually" squealed Kyoko "Wow unbelievable" and with this he began typing in his laptop, Dizzi reading his keystrokes was equally amused and began taking pictures  
  
"Man you lot'll be a lot of fun at parties, she said"  
  
"You're right Diz, they're handling this real well, I just hope we can find a way to get them back to normal" replied Kyoko.  
  
"Well" said Dizzi "They seem to be having a lot of fun, mabey this'll help them some how". "Ya think so," asked Kyoko  
  
"I'm positive," said Dizzi "There's a reason why this happened". Before Kyoko could continue her conversation it would seem that Reiura had finished with Kaira. Kyoko looked at her. Her hair was hanging downwards her eyelashes were highlighted and her eyelids were red. She had red lipstick and a blue blush colour on her cheeks. "Man" said Kyoko "you really look something Kaira," Kaira was untied but other than trying to maim Takara she actually said she didn't want to "mess up her hair on him". Before anyone could talk there was a knock at the door and Enriques' familiar voice was heard. The date was on! 


	7. Double dates!

saxboy_uk: Cheers for the reviews  
  
Max: (battered and bruised with rope marks all over him), yeah, thank.. (is cut off by gag being shoved in his mouth)  
  
Rei: Why? why do you do that, it's cruel!  
  
saxboy_uk: Because, I like you better like that  
  
Rei: sigh  
  
Kai: I forbid you to tell anyone what happens next  
  
Rei: Why, lover gi.... (Kai knocks Rei out)  
  
saxboy_uk: YEAH!  
  
saxboy_uk: (notices hordes of fangirls) uh oh!  
  
Kai: sigh  
  
saxboy_uk: Read this chapter (runs away)  
  
AN: Someone said Robert/Tyson, sorry but that's wrong man, I don't like that! I like Max/Judy but not THAT!  
  
Johnny won't go out with anyone, I don't like him, mabey he'll pop up later, I dunno yet!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "It's us girls" came Enriques' familiar voice "Oliver and me, Enrique!" Upon hearing this bladebreakers got up and headed towards the door, the sound of Kaira's and Maxine's high heels clicked along the floor. Both Kaira and Maxine were very nervous and edged timidly towards the door.  
  
"Remember now" said Dizzi "No kissing on the first date". Kaira and Maxine stared at Kyoko who shrank a little  
  
"Now now girls, good luck. Go go!" said Kyoko "and no kissing". Reiura and Takara giggled while Kaira and Maxine blushed.  
  
"Well good luck" said Takara;  
  
"Yeah and go get em" agreed Reiura. With this Kaira opened the door bashfully. The smiling pair of boys each greeted them holding a present. They were dressed quite smart and smelt slightly funny though so did they all.  
  
"Hi" said Oliver "You look, simply divine tonight dears" he gently grabbed Maxine's hand and kissed it while bowing "Ohhhhh" said Maxine giggling. Enrique determined not to be out done knelt while saying, "Your eyes are like the moonlight piercing my soul like the arrow of cupid". He then kissed Kaira's hand like Oliver had. Kaira simply blushed and didn't know what to say, no one had ever said anything like that to her before, and she gently took Enrique's hand and strode off with him hand in hand. Meanwhile Oliver was leading Maxine away while speaking in French causing Maxine to squeak and giggle.  
  
"Well" said Kyoko "I hope they have a good time", by the time he had finished they had vanished downstairs and away.  
  
"Well girls what say you to a double date" asked Enrique. Kaira nudged against him like a puppy in agreement while Maxine jumped up and down in excitement. "Well I thought we'd go to the theatre then have a candlelit dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town" stated Oliver.  
  
"Ohhhhh that sounds like a lovely idea" said Maxine; Kaira merely nodded in agreement. They arrived in the cold outside, Kaira shuddered and Enrique wrapped himself around her, Kaira rather than turn away felt comforted by his embrace.  
  
"How are we getting there?" asked Kaira  
  
"You'll see," said Enrique and as he said so a Limousine approached them.  
  
"Wow" said Kaira impressed "You got this just for us?"  
  
"Anything for you girls" said Enrique.  
  
"Come on let's go," said Maxine. The girls, Oliver and Enrique stepped into the car and they were off. Inside Maxine admired the buttons with Oliver while Enrique was talking to Kaira  
  
"So what was it like growing up with Kai?" he asked  
  
"Well I didn't actually grow up with him' we were separated at five years old, his grandfather had money and wanted him to beyblade and so he was taken away. I used to see him at times but...." trailed Kaira  
  
"but what dear, you can talk to me I know how you feel" replied Enrique  
  
"you really do?" said Kaira "of course dear, the natural commitment of a brother to a sister is strong no wonder he was so shut off" he answered.  
  
"wow" said Kaira impressed by his insight "you really are a nice person, Enrique. But Kai's a good person really, he just had a harsh background you see, his grandfather used to beat him" continued Kaira  
  
"no, that evil man I'm glad that he just disappeared after the world tournament hopefully they'll catch that evil man" said Enrique  
  
"oh Enrique you're so understanding" said Kaira. Wile Kaira and Enrique continued talking Maxine was pressing all the buttons in sight while Oliver tried to stop her.  
  
"Heheheheh" said Maxine while pressing a button "Maxine, calm down stop pressing all the buttons" Oliver said flustered, however Maxine was having none of it, she kept pressing buttons until a TV appeared and two game controllers fell on both of their laps.  
  
"Yay a game" screamed Maxine Oliver enjoyed video games and made a proposal:  
  
"How about this dear If I win you've got to be behaved and if you win I've got to be behaved?".  
  
"I see," said Maxine "so whoever wins gets to parent the other".  
  
"Um, yeah" said Oliver who knew now he had to win. The game started Kaira and Enrique stopped talking to watch them play. It was a racing game, Oliver gained the lead from the start Maxine caught up, it was a photo finish after five minutes of racing Oliver was declared the winner. He was smug in victory and Maxine shrunk a little,  
  
"now Maxine best behaviour" said Oliver  
  
"yes daddy," said Maxine and they all laughed, then all of a sudden the Limousine stopped, they were at the theatre. "Come on girls," said Enrique and they all left and hurried into the building.  
  
They entered a large hall Enrique gave in the tickets and then as if from nowhere they were escorted to their private box with a perfect view of the stage. On the way they chatted.  
  
"I want popcorn and some sweets!" demanded Maxine,  
  
"yeah me too" said Kaira. Enrique and Oliver "made it so" bringing some sodas popcorn and seats for them all, The show was enjoyed by all and Maxine managed to stay awake, through one particular moment they all nearly kissed, but it was short lived though neither Enrique or Oliver had given up on getting a kiss. After the show they exited and headed off towards the most expensive restaurant in town. "Where are we going" asked Maxine  
  
"Well" said Oliver "We're going to la restaurante de cristal for a candlelit dinner". Maxine yawned and slumped on Oliver  
  
"I hope they serve nice food" said Maxine. Kaira was actually looking forward to it and as they walked to the restaraunt. Then they could see it. Maxine licked her lips while Kaira shook her head, the dinner was about to begin............. 


	8. A first Dinner!

How come I only got 7 reviews? Come on people just review, it means so much to me  
  
Max: I... think... I'm gon.. ga be sick (is cut off be rope round neck)  
  
Rei: (waking up) Ohhh my head Kai, why do you always hit me!  
  
Kai: I really don't know I suppose it's cause Tyson isn't here  
  
Tyson: Yes I am I'm just eating. (notices a tied up Max being Garrotted by sax) What the hell?  
  
Kai: Never mind, they're just playing  
  
Rei: Max no! sax let him go  
  
saxboy_uk: I AM THE AUTHOR I MAKE THE RULES  
  
Rei: Your author powers only apply in fictional stories and we all know this isn't..... whoops  
  
All: GOOD ONE REI!  
  
Rei: (blushing) um, yeah eh on er with the fic  
  
saxboy_uk: Yeah on with the ficcy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They approached the door tentatively, Enrique went in first and as they opened the door they were greeted by some soothing Jazz music, the light pang of the bass and the soothing saxophonist were heavenly, by now both pairs were holding hands and the entered the restaurant. The waiter at the door already knew who they were  
  
"Right this way" he said as he lead them to the best table in the restaurant, as they walked in people turned their heads. Kaira ignored them however Maxine, being herself, waved out to everybody, a couple of the teenage boys looked with a little too much interest but Maxine ignored them completely. They arrived at their table, both boys bowed and allowed the girls in first on one side and the boys sat opposite.  
  
"Well girls do you like," asked Enrique. Both nodded while staring dreamily at their "boyfriends". Something about the music was drawing the girls closer and closer to their dates.  
  
"Well" said Oliver "What shall one take to drink? Are you allowed champagne?" To this Maxine wasn't sure and Kaira had never tasted alcohol in her life, however the both nodded.  
  
"I think I'll have a white wine," said Kaira thinking it was some kind of brand name while Maxine took Red wine. Oliver and Enrique need not explain what they wanted and the merely said, "the usual". The wine was brought in front of the girls. Kaira being most outgoing was the first to taste. Somehow Kaira didn't like the taste but the chemical reaction was amazing Kaira loved it. "Ah so you like" said Enrique "you have excellent style Kaira, I wonder if Kai shared your taste?"  
  
"I don't know," said Kaira "probably". Maxine took a sip of her wine  
  
"mmmmm" she said "I like this".  
  
"It's good isn't it" said Oliver "I know it's my personal favourite. You and I share the same taste" said Oliver. Maxine was flattered by this statement and blushed "thank you dear," said Maxine.  
  
Before anything else could happen the waiter presented them with some menus. After a couple of minutes Maxine spoke "How come they don't have chips on this menu, and what about hamburgers" she said in mystery. Oliver tried to explain that the restaurant they were in was a posh restaurant but she didn't get it. Kaira whispered something to Maxine and she got the message. They ordered their starters; They all had a nice prawn cocktail. Maxine was staring at Oliver, oh how she loved to see him eat  
  
"Oh I love to see you eat Oliver you're so ........." said Maxine raunchily,  
  
"not as much as I love to see you smile" said Oliver. Maxine was faltered and blushed again. All the while Kairia and Enrique discussed about Kai again. Suddenly as if from nowhere Maxine said, "finished, mmm that was good". They are agreed the food was really good, and happily returned to order main course  
  
Maxine didn't understand what the heck was on the menu and she kindly asked to have some burger and chips; though embarrassed this made Oliver fall more in love with Maxine. Kaira had the French chicken dish while Enrique and Oliver had "the usual" (which was a posh dish that I forget the name of). All four ate hungrily Maxine enjoying it most. She really pigged in and finished before the rest. Kaira couldn't believe it, Maxine was eating like Takara would when she was hungry, Kaira was eating a lot more slowly and was actually enjoying the meal. Then as if from nowhere Maxine said "ooohhhh I feel really full, that was divine Oliver", though Oliver didn't understand how a hamburger could be described as divine he said  
  
"anything to see the cat like smile of yours". Kaira was equally impressed:  
  
"Enrique, you do have such class and your such an understanding and a deepness about you" said Kaira.  
  
"Anything to hear your soothing voice Kaira, anything". Slowly both couples heads moves closer to each other, until they kissed, the girls griping the boys heads and moaning into the kiss, they were kissing drawing much attention till Kaira and Maxine realised what they were doing. The slowly cut the kiss off.  
  
"Wow Kaira that was amazing" said Enrique, while Oliver merely nodded, however Kaira and Maxine merely held their heads down. Slowly Kaira began to speak  
  
"Let's go" she said shortly. Oliver sensing something was wrong inquested  
  
"what's wrong Maxine... Kaira?". They were now moving to leave.  
  
"Sorry" said Maxine quietly "I shouldn't have".  
  
"Why" asked Oliver sensitively  
  
"because" replied Maxine "it'll never work, we'll have to leave soon and I know neither Kaira's nor our mothers will let us see any boys, she said we weren't to see any boys, but when we met you, we couldn't help ourselves, you were so nice." Kaira cut into Maxine's speech  
  
"Maxine is right, we've disrespected our mothers trust, it was truly amazing but I must ask you never to speak of it again." Oliver and Enrique didn't know what to say. they were completely silent the journey back home, only at the end of the journey did they speak.  
  
"It's ok" said Enrique "we understand how you girls feel, we just want you to know that you are amazing girls and I'm sure when the time is right you'll find the right man." Oliver agreed "Maxine you are the most fun, deep girl I've ever met and I had a great time, thank you." he finished. Maxine and Kaira said in agreement and thanks a simple  
"goodbye" and with a peck on each boys cheek from each girl the left, never to see again, or at least that's what Oliver and Enrique thought. Maxine and Kaira climbed the steps with mixed and confused emotions. They were unsure of themselves  
  
"Wow that really was something wasn't it Kaira?" Maxine said. "Tell me about it I never want to do that again EVER!" said Kaira. Maxine laughed and they entered their familiar apartment.  
  
"We're back girls" shouted Maxine, after about 3 seconds Reiura, Takara and Kyoko with Dizzi. Takara was all over Maxine. She was shouting "Tell tell what happened WHAT HAPPENED!". Maxine and Kaira sat back down on the couch.  
  
"ok ok" said Kaira "gather round girls and I'll tell all" and with that Reiura, Takara and Kyoko sat on the floor looking up at Kaira and Maxine as they began to tell their story.................. 


	9. Exploding Passions Vol 1

Kai: Not this chapter, how could you! the fic was going smoothly until you had to do this!  
  
Rei: Yeah we don't need to hear about this again  
  
Tyson: (Blush)  
  
Kai:!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
saxboyuk: Cool it cool it  
  
Rei: I can't watch  
  
Max: (muffling) I... can't.... move or breathe  
  
Rei: SAX!  
  
saxboyuk: ok ok (unties Max who faints in Rei's hands, HOLD ON Rei's hands! erhem I mean Tyson's hands, that's better)  
  
Max: I feel so weak, but I...............  
  
saxboyuk: We'll leave those two, why don't you check out these two!  
  
It was, a calm and peaceful night, the wind lightly played the trees and everything was quite quiet. It was dark outside, but it was pleasant weather, on the whole everything was quite calm, that is if you discount the pre-pubescent screams of five very excited girls.............  
  
Takara turned down the TV while Kaira and Maxine told them all that had happened. There were cries of ohhh and ahhhh from Takara Reiura and Kyoko as Maxine and Kaira told of the journey and how Maxine wouldn't stop fidgeting in the theatre, all the way to their big kiss. Takara asked Maxine eagerly  
  
"What was it like to kiss a boy?". Maxine thought for a moment and replied  
  
"Interesting". That was all she said, Takara tried to get a response from Kaira but there was nothing doing.  
  
"Well" said Dizzi "Have we been busy". To this Maxine and Kaira blushed together.  
  
"Anyway girls it's real late, we've been talking for about an hour, we gotta get to bed soon" reminded Reiura. Kyoko agreed and ushered the girls to bed. Reiura and Takara went to their beds and were dossing while waiting for Kaira and Maxine to remove their make up.  
  
Takara was jumping up and down on the bed "Man" she said "Maxine sure looks beautiful, no wonder Oliver fell head over heels for her". She was jumping around when she heard the door click and Maxine entered, she was wearing just some pants and a shirt, like Takara.  
  
"Hi" she said to Takara "Man I'm tired" she continued while entering the bed. "Dating takes it out of you" she mirthed. Takara smiled. "I mean he's nice and all, but he's like a guy!". Takara listened attentively, though she kept finding herself admiring her friends features.  
  
"So what was he like to kiss" asked Takara, again. Maxine, being blissfully childish giggled.  
  
"Well" she began "He tasted good.."  
  
"Go on!" said Takara.  
  
"I must admit the feel of his mouth turned me on like no other." said Maxine.  
  
Takara facefaulted "I see", motioning Maxines soaked panties. "Like that huh?" she said.  
  
"Well" replied Maxine "He was cute, I betcha he's good" she giggled. "I wonder what it feels like" pondered Maxine.  
  
"Wonder what what feels like?" asked Takara. Maxine being how she is just went straight to it: "I wonder what it feels like to have a cock shoved in here" she said pointing to her pussy. Takara fell back off the bed and crashed into the wall.  
  
"MAXINE" she shouted "PLEASE". Maxine giggled, letting her hair fall over her face  
  
"Oh Takara" she said "Don't be silly" Maxine giggled again highlighting her beautiful features. Takara looked up at her, she looked like a goddess in that position. Takara was about to crack but got a hold of herself. "I'm a straight girl" she laughed to herself. Takara clambered back in bed.  
  
She was lying in bed while Maxine being hyperactive was running around on all fours. Takara watched in wonder. Then she spoke:  
  
"Maxine?" asked Takara.  
  
"What" replied Maxine "Do you like being a girl?" Maxine thought for a while.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, do you?" Takara nodded as well. It was evident that the female hormones had really started getting in their blood. Takara sat up in bed, as long as Maxine was awake she was never going to get to sleep.  
  
"Come on" said Takara "Get in bed and be quiet, I wanna sleep!"  
  
Maxine mirthed "Or else what" Takara looked at Maxine.  
  
"Fine then" said Takara, without knowing it, attacking Maxine would was realesing her sexual energy. Takara grabbed Maxine round the neck pciked her up and threw her into the bed. Maxine screamed and Takara laughed  
  
"Oooohhhh" she said and tossing her golden hair out her face she pounced on Takara  
  
No sooner had she pounced that Takara hit her with her pillow. "Pillow fight!" screamed Takara. Maxine not about to back down picked up her own pillow and began to advance on Takara. They hit each other giggling and screaming. Maxine and Takara were getting more and more tired as they continued to hit each other.  
  
"I'm pant going to pant get you pant Takara pant" said Maxine breathlessely.  
  
"Come pant onpant then pant" replied Takara. Eventually they both ditched the pillows and began to wrestle with each other. They rolled about on the bed screaming uncontrollably, it was a wonder neither Reiura of Kaira heard them. Maxines' hair was flying wildly around her as she groaned trying to over power Takara. Takara was panting heavily trying to pin Maxine down, eventually Maxine mounted Takara and pinned her arms behind her. Takara tried to struggle but couldn't escape.  
  
"pant I got pant you now Takara" said Maxine breathlessly as she gripped Takara tighter. Takara struggled in panic. Maxine had no intention of letting go, seeing Takara struggling below her like a lions prey excited her. The feeling of power over Takara indescribable, she'd always had feelings for Takara and often dreamt about her. Now she had her in her grasp, Maxine screamed. Due to the nature of their position Maxine found herself getting turned on my Takara's wriggling, Takara was feeling the same sensation starting to build up inside of her too. She'd dreamed about this for ages, little knowing that Maxine also had feelings, she'd often fantasized about a day when Maxine would claim her as her own. Then without warning they both moved their heads towards each other, breathing heavily Maxines' and Takara's lips met in a wrestling kiss.  
  
Maxine's tongue requested entry to Takara's and Takara submitted allowing Maxine access into her mouth. Both girls moaned to each other as Maxine took complete control over Takara, not breaking the kiss she slowly stroked Takara's hair, and after what seemed like an age she pulled away. Maxine looked at Takara a little worried but a small nod from Takara irradiated her fear. She pulled off Takara's shirt exposing Takara's breasts. Maxine took one in her lips and begin to suck surrounding Takara's erect nipple with her tongue while biting at it playfully. With her free hand she caressed the other breast as if not to make it fell left out and squeezed it lightly causing a moan of reaction from Takara. Maxine had always wanted to be on top, she devoured her prey sexually, releasing years of pent up love.  
  
"You're mine Takara-chan" utterd Maxine. Takara who was thoroughly enjoying herself rubbed Maxines' hair in joy arching in ecstasy every so often causing Maxine to gasp. Maxine was licking Takara all over her young body travelling up and down extracting moans from Takara's drooling mouth. As Maxine licked, Takara removed Maxines' shirt and wrapping it sensuously round her neck pulled her towards herself. Takara gripped her legs round the body of Maxine and began to kiss her neck lightly sucking at it causing Maxine to writhe in pleasure. Then Takara mounted Maxines' topless body and began to massage Maxines' breasts. The shift in power cuased Maxine to travel deeper into extasy, as she felt herself being touched, invaded by her first love. Takara traced circles round Maxines' erect nipples tugging at them playfully  
  
"mmmmm, ungh" moaned Maxine as Takara continued giving Maxines' breasts the attention they craved "agh, ugh, ungh, mmm" echoed the horny girls. Takara traced her tongue all the way down to Maxines' panties. Maxine peered at Takara then slowly nodded. Takara gripped the corner of Maxines' panties and tugged them off violently. Takara moved her face in line with Maxines and they met again in a kiss "I, ungh, love argh, you" moaned Takara thought the kiss  
  
"I, angh, love, urgh you too ahh" gasped Maxine. They continued their kiss for some time each tongue jostling sensually for dominance of the mouth. Takara was on all fours kissing Maxine and Maxine took the opportunity to destroy Takara's panties. Takara made a sensuous noise and pressed her sweaty body close to Maxines. "Are you sure about this" asked Maxine.  
  
"UNGH! I've never been so sure". With this Maxine crawled onto her prey and positioned herself over Takara's swollen pussy. Hesitantly Maxine buried her face in Takara's pussy forcing her tongue into her clit feeling the static shock of pleasure from each lick. Maxine speeded up and began to eat out Takara's pussy. Takara followed suit only she used her fingers. She first shoved one finger up Maxines' pussy and them two fingers, she pumped in rhythm to Maxines' licks. She ringed her fingers all round of Maxine's pussy before burying her face in too. The feel and taste over powered her as she dug her fingers and her tongue in and out of Maxines' pussy in an increasingly fast manner.  
  
"Takara Takara Takara" panted Maxine while Takara was panting "Maxine Maxine MAXINE" soon the pleasure reached it's maximum and they climaxed onto each others faces. "angh.... Takara..... thank you" Maxine managed to utter. Takara lapped up Maxines nectar while moaning softly to herself and Maxine bucked and bridged in her orgasm. This was causing the exhausted Takara to start to choke unbeknownst to Maxine, who lowered a little later allowing Takara to breathe "Maxine that was" but Maxine had put a finger on Takara's lips "I know, my ty" she said and with that she fell asleep, tears of happiness falling from her endless blue eyes Takara feel asleep in her arms her eyes also watering their lips in an eternal kiss through sleep, all through the night they dreamed of their wild adventure. Meanwhile Kaira was just about to go to bed...................  
  
AN: Ok so I TRIED a lemon........ take it for what it is...... not what you want it to be! AN2: Please review, or I won't post anymore! AN3: I tried a new layout sort of thing as I noticed the other chapters were hard to read 


	10. Exploding Passions Vol 2

Well this chapter is EVEN WORSE  
  
Max: Don't..... read..... this..... chapter (faints)  
  
Rei: Please sax, don't reveal Kai's secret  
  
Kai: Right that's it if you post this chapter I'll make you end up like Max  
  
sax: I'd like that Kai: o.0  
  
sax: heh anyway lets move swiftly on shall we?  
  
Tyson: Waaiittt! You can't, this'll upset EVERYONE  
  
Max: Yeah...........  
  
Rei: I agree, sax people are gonna think you're real weird  
  
sax: but it's you lot who did this,  
  
All: (blush)  
  
sax: ah there's that feminine side now without further stalling onto the next chapter!  
  
PLUS please review and comment about all chapters not just this piece of filth, unless of course you like this kind of thing  
  
Kaira gently slid into bed, next to Reiura. She looked at Reiura, she looked so hot just lying there her eyes closed "No" thought Kaira "No don't want to" she thought getting deeper and deeper lost in her mind. Meanwhile Reiura was merely pretending to sleep, while plotting something in her head. Kaira was getting more and more uncomfortable and felt she may reach over and kiss Reiura at any minute, instead she left the bed and went to the bathroom to clear her thoughts. Kaira entered the bathroom. No sooner had she left had Reiura left the room and went downstairs to the basement. Kaira entered the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat her head in her hands. Her feelings for Reiura were becoming out of control. "How can I love... her?" thought Kaira to herself  
  
"I just wanna.... but I can't, I WON'T". Kaira kept tossing her problems in her head.  
  
Reiura meanwhile was in the basement.  
  
"Hmmmm" she said "I could swear I saw, aha bingo". Reiura had spotted what she was looking for. She knew Kaira had feelings for her and she new her feelings for Kaira, feeling in the dusty cupboard she found what she was looking for, a large roll of duct tape and some old rope.  
  
"Mmmmm yes, this'll do nicely" she said and with that she crept back upstairs thinking what she was going to do to Kaira. She thought of Kaira and how she would react and her body tingled with joy as she sped her way back to the bedroom. When she came back in Kaira was still moping in the bathroom unsure of herself still. Reiura was patient and awaited Kaira to return. After ten minutes of waiting Kaira returned. She slid into bed and pulled up the covers. She made a small sound when she noticed Reiura still pretending to be asleep. Kaira thought how beautiful she looked, just lying there.  
  
Then Reiura opened her eyes startling Kaira.  
  
"Kaira?" Reiura said in a mock sleepiness voice "Kaira is that you?" Kaira merely stared at Reiura, after seemingly endless staring Reiura moved her body towards Kaira's. Kaira did not move body instead moved her own body towards Reiura's. Soon they were close feeling each other's breathing. Slowly Kaira moved her arms round to embrace Reiura, Reiura did they same. Then they locked their legs together as both their hearts sped up. Kaira moved her head closer to Reiura's an their lips met in a sweet kiss. Reiura forced her tongue into Kaira's mouth causing Kaira to make a jump but to continue the kiss. Both girls moaned, as they tasted the sweetness of their partner's mouths. They broke off after some kissing. Suddenly Kaira jumped out of bed  
  
"No" she shrieked "I don't have emotions!". Reiura looked at her playfully.  
  
"It's ok Kaira" said Reiura, "just once, admit you like me".  
  
Kaira hissed. "Back off Reiura". Reiura sighed, this was going to be hard  
  
"Kaira, you're so beautiful, and I feel love for you...... can't you feel the same.  
  
"NO" said Kaira tears building in her eyes "I can't". Reiura merely smiled again. "I can't love!" shouted Kaira.  
  
"Really" said Reiura. Reiura slid off her shirt and gave Kaira a peek at her breasts. Kaira pouted and stood arms folded like a spoilt child.  
  
"Come on" said Reiura.  
  
"NO" Kaira still refused. "But you liked the kiss didn't you?". Kaira feel to near knees nearly giving up.  
  
"I can't, I won't YOU WON'T". Kaira was getting more and more angry, yet more and more horny.  
  
"Fine" said Reiura, "I want you Kaira, and I'm going to have you!". Kaira was a bit aback  
  
"W---What are you going to do?" Reiura laughed. Kaira was getting scared, she wasn;t a tough as a girl. Reiura produced the rope and duct tape she'd got from downstairs. Kaira seemed a little surprised and a little sacred at first, but soon she said in reluctance "I'm all yours". Desire and pent up compassion took her over. In moments she was naked for Reiura. Reiura licked her new "victim" all over with her tongue passing at Kaira's breasts to massage them and arouse them. Kaira moaned loudly with each of Reiura's sucks and bucked in ecstasy. Reiura took a part of the rope and expertly pulled Kaira's hands behind her and tied them securely. Kaira could not escape and with a soft moan fully submitted to Reiura. Reiura moved on to Kaira's legs and tied them together making them nearly invisible save for the rope coiling them. She viciously tore off Kaira's panties causing a small scream from Kaira and made sure she could get her fingers into Kairas pussy. This caused Kaira to jolt as of she'd electrocuted. Softly Reiura pulled the duct tape into a strip, mounted Kaira and applied the tape to Kaira's mouth. She wrapped it round 6 times in all causing Kaira to buck around while her pussy got wetter. Reiura tore off Kaira's shirt and started to devour Kaira's breasts. Kaira made muffled moans while Reiura continued her assault on Karia's breasts. Reiura fondled Kaira's nipples ringing them with her tongue. Kaira screamed into her gag in ecstasy.  
  
Reiura spoke "Kaira-chan this may hurt a bit but I know you, you want it don't you?" Kaira nodded "you want the pain" Kaira nodded.  
  
"Ok then" Reiura finished. Kaira braced as Reiura dug her teeth into Kaira's breasts. Kaira was in obvious pain but seemed to be enjoying it. Reiura continued to bite Kaira's neck and breasts enjoying Karia's moans of pain. Soon Reiura had Kaira's blood in her mouth Reiura leaned on Kaira and using her duct tape wrapped Kaira's poor head in duct tape like a mask even her hair. Reiura was merciless and soon only Kaira's nose was visible in her whole neck and head. Kaira moaned sensuously to the delight of Reiura, who was worried she had gone too far. Taking her fingers she begin lightly massaging the clit of Kaira who writhed her taped head about in ecstasy, unable to see she could only imagine what was happening. Reiura began to build up a rhythm pulsating her fingers in and out of Kaira's pussy.  
  
Kaira moaned and groaned and Reiura continued gradually building up speed until Kaira groaned loudly and splashed white cum over Reiura's fingers. Reiura licked it up happily, but she hadn't finished there. Reiura untied Kaira and leaving her head mask on fitted on the rope in a dog collar like way. Reiura un gagged Kaira but kept the tape round her head. She forced Kaira's head into her pussy and Kaira needed no instructions. She immediately began to eat out her lover's pussy burying her tongue in and out of Reiura's pussy, Reiura gripped Kaira's head in sheer ecstasy screaming and moaning rapidly. Kaira used her hands to double the pleasure until Reiura climaxed onto her face. Reiura with difficulty removed Kaira's blindfold, as she was so exherted.  
  
Kaira merely took her chance and catching Reiura off guard and tied her wrists to each of the bedposts and her ankles to the posts at the foot of the bed. Reiura struggled but could not escape. Kaira had tied Reiura face down exposing her purt ass. Reiura moaned as Kaira placed her fingers into Reiuras' anus gently pulsating ripples of pain and ecstasy through Reiura. Kaira then rimmed Reiura's ass with her tongue causing Reiura to gasp and scream in pleasure. Kaira stuffed some socks into Reiura's mouth and gagged her. Reiura was caught off guard and was a little surprised but merely bowed her head in submission. Kaira began to dig deeper and deeper into Reiura's ass making it very painful yet highly explosive. Reiura's ass gave way and allowed Kaira to add three then four fingers. Screaming into the gag Reiura came again splaying on the bed and collapsing flat. Kaira untied Reiura and removed her gag. "That was amazing," said Reiura "I never knew pain could feel so good, I love you Kaira". "I love you too" sighed Kaira falling asleep in Reiura's arms. Reiura smiled happily and fell asleep herself.  
  
what do you think of THAT? 


	11. Revalations

Max & Tyson: (kissing)  
  
saxboy_uk: God guys I thought it was alright when you were girls but eeewww!  
  
Kai & Reiura (kissing) shut it sax  
  
saxboy_uk: Oh no jeez man  
  
Max: I love you Tyson  
  
saxboy_uk: No you're mine, in a way.  
  
Kai: I wish sax would shut up don't you  
  
Rei: Yeah (glares evilly at sax)  
  
saxboy_uk: um guys?  
  
Max: picking up bondage gear let's get him  
  
saxboy_uk (struggling) please... read..... fic is i..... (cut of as gag is shoved in mouth. mmmmmm ( is silenced feeling hands being tied)  
  
All: hmm let's have some fun, why don't you read *his account of it for now  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was warm summers day, the sun was high on the sky and it was just after nine. The bladebreakers were still sleeping tired from the night before, and Kyoko, she was still blissfully unaware of her teammates actions. Kaira as usual was up first; She awoke to find a sleeping Reiura purring on her stomach, She looked beautiful there her flowing hair wildly. Kaira remembered what had happened the night before with happiness, she remembered the feeling of pain and discomfort at Reiura's torture with bliss and lightly pecked her on the cheek. Slowly Reiura opened her eyes  
  
"Kaira" she whispered  
  
"Yes love" replied Kaira and with that their lips met in a passionate kiss. Kaira placed her body on top of Reiura and they rolled around until they landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Ouch" said Reiura "Oh man that hurt Kaira, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah Reiura-Chan I'm ok" replied a shocked Kaira "Just a bit shaken"  
  
"I'm going to take a shower dear," said Reiura. However Kaira had the same idea  
  
"I wanna shower too dear," said Kaira seductively. Both girls were naked and they each flashed a grin at each other  
  
"Why don't we shower, together" asked Reiura. Kaira made a small moan and they both ran to the shower. When they arrived they were shocked to find Maxine and Takara making love in the shower. There was some moments of silence in which noone knew really what to do. Maxine broke the silence:  
  
"This isn't what it looks like. We were just, squashed for room". To this nobody said anything until Takara noticed Kaira and Reriura holding hands.  
  
"Anyway" she said, "You girls are holding hands, does that mean?" All four bladebreakers shifted uneasily in this frankly confusing situation.  
  
"Reiura we'll have to tell them" said Kaira; "me and Reiura are in love!" To this Maxine sheepishly replied  
  
"so are we!"  
  
So there they were still standing awquadly  
  
"So those sounds from your bedroom" said Maxine. "You were".  
  
"Yes" said Reiura.  
  
"And you" said Kaira "you were too?" Takara merely nodded.  
  
"Well that's good we've got that out of the way," said Takara. The four of them discussed about their issues and sorted it out between themselves.  
  
"And now" finished Takara "we were busy". Reiura and Kaira slinked out and left Maxine and Takara to their lovemaking  
  
All four bladebreakers had finished showering and changing and were busy chatting about the night before. Their escapades had pulled them extremely close together as friends, a bond, which had been strengthened rigorously through their lives. Kyoko was also dressed.  
  
"Hi" said Kyoko "Hey something feels different toady". Kaira said down Kyoko and explained the whole thing to her. It took her a long time to digest it fully.  
  
"YOU GIRLS DID WHAT?" screamed Kyoko "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT". Kaira tried to calm her down  
  
"It's ok Kyoko" she said soothingly.  
  
"It isn't" shouted Kyoko, it took the breakers a further 5 minutes to calm her down but she eventually came round. It was a Saturday and the bladebreakers couldn't help thinking there was something they were supposed to do, Kyoko checked their calendar.  
  
"Saturday the 25th errrrr let's see ah here it is HILLARY?!?!?" The others ran in from the noise.  
  
"Bad news guys" said Kyoko "Today we gotta go see Hillary guys HILLARY" To this there was utter silence Maxine licked her lips, Takara bashed her head against the wall while Reiura and Kaira simply blanked.  
  
"Oh god this is gonna be soooooooo cool" said Maxine.  
  
"Kill me now," said Takara "KILL ME NOW!" Takara was in disbelief. Reiura said something to Kaira and Kaira giggled.  
  
"Come on girls, this could be interesting, remember how we got Hillary to strike poses so she could see a bit beast, as girls we could get all sorts of stuff outa her, come on we know what to do!" said Kaira. The others acknoledged and understood. They hurried out of the door and jumped on a bus to meet Hillary.  
  
The bus pulled to a halt and the bladebreakers jumped off the bus. They could see Hillary angrily sitting on a park bench "Well, here goes nothing" said Reiura. The bladebreakers tentatively approached the angry Hillary.  
  
"Hey there" said Takara  
  
"Oh hi" said Hillary. She ignored them but they didn't move "Can I help you?" asked Hillary.  
"Yeah we were wondering, are you Hillary," said Reiura.  
  
"Yes" replied Hillary "that's me, why?"  
  
"Ohhhhhhh" said Maxine "We've heard a lot about you from our brothers".  
  
"Your brothers?" Hillary said sceptically  
  
"Yeah" replied Kaira "Kai was always on about you."  
  
"You're Kai's sister?" she queried. Suddenly realisation hit her "You must be, those sister-whatevers I heard about" she said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, that's right" said Kyoko "Our brothers asked us to meet with you today". Kyoko stopped while Hillary went up to each and introduced herself in turn. Introductions aside Hillary asked them what they wanted to do.  
  
"I know," said Maxine "Let's go SHOPPING" she squealed. All agreed. "Where do you wanna go first?" asked Hillary  
"Let's go check out that new department store" said Kaira.  
"Yeah" said Reiura "I bet they got some cool clothes, and with that they were off  
  
The store they went to was absolutely huge, there was tons and tons of stuff on the shelves, While they were trying on and looking at clothes Hillary was questioning them  
  
"So girls how come I've never seen you before?" Kyoko being the only one with and IQ above 40 (jk) answered explaining how they'd lived abroad for years. Hillary was enchanted and buzzed at them a lot about what their brothers had said about her.  
  
"Well" said Maxine "Max says he thinks your cute and the other day I heard him screaming your name in his sleep! I think he fancies you" Hillary was shocked but happy at the same time and she blushed. Kaira explained her past like she had explained to Enrique which made Hillary feel sorry her. They were trying on clothes and shoes and basically doing what girls do.  
  
"Do you think this looks good?" asked Hillary as she tried on yet more exposing shirts and skirts. Maxine had amazing fun dressing her and was cheeky enough to catch her naked. Hillary didn't seem that bothered. They were all having a lot of fun. Hillary picked her next store and they were off on their next adventure! 


	12. Hillary!

A harsh lashing is heard piercing the air  
  
saxboy_uk: (in pain)  
  
Max: How does it feel saxy! to be tortured  
  
Rei: Yeah I like him like this  
  
Tyson: (eating) yeah  
  
Rei: Keep on him Kai  
  
Kai: (whipping sax)  
  
Kenny: I got here as fast as I could, sorry I couldn.....  
  
Kai: .  
  
Kenny: not again I don't believe this, It was bad when you were girls but this?  
  
Kai: He's the one who wrote the story?  
  
Kenny: Is he?  
  
Max: Yeah and he (shudder) played with me  
  
Kenny: (picks up another whip  
  
saxboy_uk: (crying)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They arrived at yet another clothes shop.  
  
"Come on girls," said Hillary "Let's go". Slowly they entered the store, loud music was playing and there were people bustling everywhere. The selection of clothes was quite unbelievable.  
  
"Woah" said Maxine  
  
"You like?" inquested Hillary "This is my favourite store. I get most of my clothes from here. Also they ha.." she was interrupted by Takara who had spotted that there was a restaurant on the second floor  
  
"Yummy look at that place, oh my I gotta get something to eat" she squeaked and with that she took off  
  
"Wait" said Maxine and she ran after her possessed lover.  
  
"Man she's just like Tyson," said Hillary. Kaira and Reiura merely sighed but decided they wanted to find some clothes with Hillary  
  
"Man you girls are like your brothers in every way, it's as if you're the same person" remarked Hillary. Reiura tensed while Kaira laughed  
  
"You' don't know how many people have said that" she replied".  
  
"But it's true" said Hillary "Anyway how do you like this shirt" she said while picking up various shirts.  
  
"I like this one" said Kaira pointing to a T-shirt which read the slogan "beware armed and dangerous". All three laughed at Kaira's choice. In the end Hillary took a T-shirt saying "Don't touch what you can't handle" and Reiura had run off to the hair accessory area and was loaded with all kinds of stuff for her long hair.  
  
"Man does everyone in your family have long hair" asked Hillary "Na" replied Reiura "Just my bro, and me He's a nice guy really". Hillary agreed. "Man it must be cool to have hair like that," said Hillary.  
  
"Yeah" replied Kaira "Chibi's love playing with it, don't they Reiura" All laughed again  
  
"Hey, lets go and see if they have any food left at the restaurant" invited Kaira knowing that the combination of Maxine and Takara and food just didn't work and they sped off towards the restaraunt. When they arrived they noticed a large crowd gathered round a table. Hillary ushered Kaira and Reiura toward the excitement. To their surprise there was Maxine and Takara in the middle of the excitement. People were handing Takara food and he was eating it like a horse. There were two other people there too eating food handed to them like Takara.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Hillary throughout the noise. Takara didn't hear but a man with a cap explained to all three that there was a pie-eating contest taking place.  
  
"Oh god" said Kaira. Reiura headed over to Maxine who was cheering on her lover by massaging her back.  
  
"Maxine what's happening?" asked Reiura  
  
"It's a pie eating competition and Takara's winning". Maxine wasn't lying; Takara was out eating two large blokes. She was thoroughly winning. Before Hillary could try to make sense of what was going on Takara had stopped eating. The store manager was presenting Takara with a trophy and a lot of money. Maxine gave Takara a kiss. Kaira and Hillary stared open mouthed at the scene before them "Well that's Takara and Maxine for you" he said to Hillary, "kids". Hillary had no response and merely remained silent.  
  
"Oh man that was soooo cool" said Takara after the crowd had gradually faded away.  
  
"Yeah" said Maxine "Did you see her eat, you can tell she's a Kinomiya can't ya". They were leaving the store, chatting as they left.  
  
"Wow" said Hillary, "you can eat girl, you showed the men how it's done!" They went along down the road talking freely until Hillary popped a strange question.  
  
"Hey girls can I ask you something" she asked tentatively "Have any of you ever had sex?" At this all four giggled a bit.  
  
"Well?" asked Hillary.  
  
"Yeah we all have 1 time," said Maxine.  
  
"What was it like what did you do?" asked Hillary. Maxine explained a bit and Hillary popped another question.  
  
"This may be strange but just answer me this, HOW do you do it, my boyfriend keeps pushing for it but I'm a bit nervous about how it's done". The girls giggled and then Takara spoke,  
  
"Well we could show you, but you'd have to agree to a few things" said Takara remembering about what happened when she couldn't see bit beasts.  
  
"First you've got to submit yourself to us ok, you have to become our property". Hillary thought a minute but then in a nieve way agreed.  
  
"Fine" interrupted Kaira "Here's what you do, get your mother to let you sleep over and go ours and wait for us, we need to prepare. Reiura questioned but Kaira ignored. Hillary a little scared and apprehensive was convinced to go through as she went back to the bladebreakers home. "Good thing Kyo ain't here" said Reiura. Kyoko had decided to go to the library and leave them. "Anyway what is it we need to prepare for" asked Maxine. "Simple" replied Kaira "We're going to go to a sex shop!"  
  
Kaira laughed and led the four to a strange shop. She ushered them into the shop. It smelt a bit funny and there were all sorts of odd toys around metal and leather contraptions and torture devices along the walls. "I'm scared" said Maxine who was shaking a bit  
  
"I hope you're not going to use this stuff "  
  
"Of course" said Reiura "she asked for it". Maxine looked at it and giggled a bit.  
  
"Man this is going to be fun, real fun," said Maxine, on that they spread throughout the store. Maxine touched something and it started to vibrate  
  
"What the" said Maxine. A dark man appeared behind her. He worked there and he explained the pourpose of the strange object. Maxine ran to the other end of the store and hid behind Takara. After some fumbling the finally all agreed to buy 4 pairs of handcuffs, two vibrators, some rope, a dog collar, various ball gags of different styles, a leather slave mask, some nipple clamps, crocodile clips, duct tape, some torture devices, a whip, a blindfold, a strap on, 4 new leather outfits for them all.  
They hurried home to their awaiting victim, man were they going to have fun with her! 


	13. Hillary's Lesson!

sax: mmm that was painful  
  
The others: That was FUN  
  
sax: (groan) ok I'm sorry, just don't..... do that again  
  
Max: ok then, but from here it looks like you enjoyed it  
  
sax: I...... er...... I........  
  
Kai: whatever, let's like try to be what we used to be  
  
Max: ?  
  
Kai: forget it  
  
(suddenly as if from nowhere Hillary appears)  
  
Hillary: Come on guys, get a room  
  
Tyson and Max: (kissing)  
  
Hillary: (thought: how could he, with him I don't believe) whatever, anyway some one said that I should see something  
  
Rei: Yeah... you see this guy sax he like.........  
  
Hillary: What?  
  
(Rei shoves Hillary the chapter)  
  
Hillary: WHAT! I thought this was meant to be secret, how did he?  
  
sax: (whistling)  
  
Hillary: I will KILL you  
  
sax: go ahead I got all the stuff here  
  
Hillary: okkkkkkk  
  
sax: This chapter is quite frankly, the most perverted thing you will EVER read, bar anything to so with sailor moon. Flames are welcome!  
  
Hillary: Please, don't read this I beg you! (crying) PLEASE  
  
sax: ignore her read it, go on, you want to  
  
Kai: I have no comment whatsoever as to this chapter, I don't deny it!  
  
Max: ?  
  
Kai: forget it The bladebreakers got back at about 7 o'clock half and hour after Hillary. They all stumbled in carrying the stuff they'd brought and some clothes. "Oh hi" said Hillary "You're back I see". Placing their bags down they went and joined Hillary on the couch only Takara and Maxine lying on the floor as usual. They all greeted and settled to watch some TV. "Oh look what's on now" said Hillary "They got that Pop Idol thing on, let's watch that!" " Yeah" said Maxine "I hear the boys are cute". Being used to being girls this didn't bother them; they all agreed and settled down. Sounds of "ohhhhhhh" and "ahhhhhhhh" were heard as they watched the show, and they debated who was the cutest on the show. "I think that Darius' is now he's shaved" said Takara, "No" interrupted Kaira "I think Will is by far, if only he wasn't gay" she sighed. Reiura and Takara agreed that Gareth was the best looking and they were left pretty much undecided. Suddenly Takara piped up "Hey girls I'm hungry again, let's order Chinese". Hillary looked at her watch "Yep" she said "two hours and she's already hungry". All of them laughed and Reiura went of to order. "I can't wait," said Kaira. "And" said Hillary "when we're finished you can teach me about sex. The bladebreakers were a bit startled but then remembered what was happening.  
They had all finished their Chinese. Takara had once again outstanded Hillary with her eating, and the others merely looked away from embarrassment. Finally Hillary said "So then. Now will you teach me?" "Yeah" said Takara "First go in the bedroom and sit there. We'll be there in a minute. "Ok miss" said Hillary laughing. "This is gonna be so fun" said Maxine "I can't believe we're doing this". With this they all took their clothes off and dressed into their new leather outfits. Kaira was wearing a tight cat suit, Maxine was wearing something a bit more revealing, and Reiura and Takara had leather miniskirts and sleeveless tops. Each was armed with a whip and they looked quite intimidating.  
All four entered the room to address Hillary. Takara spoke harsh and fast "If you want to go any further you must accept our terms, from now on we are your mistress', we own you, you are our little slut ok?" Hillary was completely shocked at this and she nervously nodded. "Ok then" said Takara. "Girls!" At this Maxine thrusted Hillary onto her back and mounted her, Maxine began to stroke Hillary's hair while moaning sensuously. Before Hillary could protest she felt her arms and legs being shackled to the bedposts. She remained quiet, and fear full. Maxine stopped teasing and took Hillary's lips in a forceful kiss. Hillary gasped into Maxines' mouth as she submitted allowing Maxine's tongue access to her virgin mouth. The others locked the handcuffs that restrained Hillary to the bed, She was laid out in a spread eagle fashion and she writhed under Maxine's lips. The others giggled lightly and emptied their bag. Hillary's expression was one of sheer horror as she looked at the oddments worriedly. Maxine broke the kiss. "How was that" Maxine asked. "I.... I" Hillary made to start but she was cut of as Maxine gagged her. Hillary moaned but realised what she'd got herself into. She remained still. "Good girl" said Maxine. Reiura grabbed Hillary and ripped her clothes of her leaving her naked. After some deliberation Kaira jumped onto the bed with Maxine, attacking from both sides they licked Hillary's pussy, causing her to buck and moan. Kaira forced her tongue into Hillary while Maxine rimmed the outside. Their tongues lashed over Hillary's virgin pussy sending jolts of pleasure through her body. Hillary had never felt it before; she was overwhelmed by pleasure. She rocked from side to side pulling on her bonds. Maxine speeded up and timed her sucks with Kaira and finally Hillary came in a small puddle. "That, is and orgasm" said Takara "That's what happens when the pleasure builds to a maximum. Hillary nodded in a small way. Maxine picked up the vibrator and slid it slowly into Hillary, who tensed at the intrusion, when it was in fully they turned it on and secured it in with tape. Hillary moaned into her gag bucking every so often with the silent hummmm of the vibrator in her dripping pussy. Reiura then took her turn to mount Hillary. She was armed with some, metal clothes pegs. She tested them for strength and found they hurt like hell even of her finger. She took them and applied one to Hillary's breast. Hillary screamed into her gag in pain and her eyes watered a little. Reiura, seeing that this was having the desired effect placed 20 on each breast. As she placed them she savoured Hillarys' reaction. Reirua licked and bit Hillary's swollen breasts. Hillary was in a conceptial hell, the pain was unbelievable. Tears flowed from Hillary's face freely while Reiura stroked her in an attempt to make the pain less. Takara was enjoying seeing Hillary there and without warning lashed Hillary with her whip. "Hey" said Mainxe "We were only supposed to do that if she misbehaved" Takara ignored her. The sound pierced the air like a bullet and poor Hillary writhed with the pain. Large whip marks were forming on her and she cried freely. Takara seemed to be loving every minute and was unrelenting with her assault. The others used their whips to lash her from all angles. After a while they stopped leaving her sobbing loudly.  
Takara removed Hillary from the bed. Laughing at Hillary's pathetic state she slapped her. Hillary cried her eyes out pleading with Takara to stop. This angered the horny beyblader and she promptly grabbed and pulled on Hillary's hair. Takara forcefully kissed Hillary, her tongue bulldozed her way into Hillary's mouth as she submitted. Takara kept her lips locked on Hillary as Hillary fell to her knees, as Takara drained her innocence. Suddenly Takara broke the kiss staring at Hillary's broken form.  
  
"Unlike Maxine, I don't like you". Takara mirthed. The other girls backed off seeing the intense rage and sexual drive build in Takara. "You're a slut, my bondage slut!" said Takara. Maxine tried to stop Takara but couldn't Hillary was done for. Hillary begged a final time and was met with another slap, before she could even soothe her battered self she felt her wrists tied behind her. She struggled but that just turned the possessed Takara on even more. She couldn't speak through her gag and she'd lost all her energy to the pain at the hands of the others, was this bondage she thought to herself, she was about to fin out EXACTLY what bondage meant. Takara thrust Hillary into a chair ensuring the back slats were under her armpits. Rope went round her stomach and just below her breasts pushing them up slightly. Each leg was tied to a leg of the chair. Hillary's eyes showed the purest of fear. The other girls merely fussed around a video camera. This was TOO good to miss! Takara removed the strap of Hillary's gag and used tape to secure it in. The tape was wrapped mercilessly around Hillary's head once, twice twenty times round her red face. Hillary's ears were plugged and one more of her senses robbed. At this point Reiura decided to join in piling Hillary's flowing hair together and putting a latex cap over it. Eye pads were used to cut off her sight. More tape was ran round her hair and face. Takara pulled out something she was particularly happy with. It was a kid leather discipline helmet that she laced as tightly as possible onto Hillary like a second skin, slowly her head became more and more unrecognisable. Maxine was admiring Hillary's naked beaten and bound form, it was a sight worthy of a horror house. Takara hadn't finished there. A leather gag strap ensured that Hillary wasn't going to make any noise. Takara untied her and tied lead rope from her tied hands to a hook on the ceiling forcing her straight. A further cord from the D ring in the top of the helmet to a ceiling hook straightened her until she was almost on her toes. The only thing indicating she was alive was her forced breathing, which Takara enjoyed stopping, bringing Hillary in and out the dregs of consciousness. Hillary's thumbs were taped together and she lost all movement she had had. Her ankles were cuffed together. There she was all her senses apart from her feeling had gone. Next Takara brought out a sharpened knife, Maxine fearing Takara would go to far tried to stop her, Takara had none of it, she pinched together Hillary's nose strangling her and got down to it, Hillary's breasts had been pushed out by rope. Takara slid the knife across her breasts, once twice ten times! By the time she'd finished the knife was coated with blood.  
  
Takara applied a strap-on. Taking a deep breath she entered Hillary's ass. Hillary screamed tho it was more of a jerk. Takara speeded up intruding on Hillary's virgin ass faster and faster while Hillary whined. Takara finally stopped and withdrew from Hillary. Blood was dripping from Hillary's ass making a nice lubricant. After being untied all four girls explained to the sobbing Hillary how that's what her boyfriend would do to her for sure, but they hadn't finished there. Hillary was untied and then forced to her knees. Maxine placed a leash on Hillary forced her on all fours. Taking a seat on her back he rode her round and round using a pole inserted in her ass to move her around. Hillary was screaming and all the others were laughing. She moaned and screamed in agony but the bladebreakers continued to torture her. "yee haa" screamed Maxine as she smacked Hillary's purt ass. "That a way my horseslut". Hillary was in pain but she somehow was enjoying it. Reiura and Kaira grabbed some more rope and using it tied a rope around her crotch. Forcing Maxine off of Hillary they tightened it to a terrifying extreme. Hillary's crotch was red raw and she wailed into her gag. Hillary was wandering if it was this painful to have sex but she was bound up and she couldn't escape. They played with their toy all night using her as furniture and turning her into their personal slave. She was tied into various shapes; they even ate off her back. It was a disturbing scene. Maxine was having A LOT of fun. Hillary was forced to eat her out several times and was feeling a bit sick. Eventually Hillary collapsed from exhaustion. "Are you tired?" asked Takara Hillary nodded. "Did you enjoy it?" Hillary nodded. "Are you a slut?" Hillary nodded. Then the bladebreakers took out some cling film (saran wrap). They removed the torture pegs from her causing her to scream. Maxine sighed and gagged her again. Slowly she was wrapped in a cocoon of cling film like a mummy; Next she did the same with tape. When she was fully mummified the covered her leather face with tape, plugging her ears and blinding her they turned off the light and left her mummified for the night... "mmmmm" was all the sound Hillary made before she was cocooned in the bed sheets. Hillary was shut off from the world. She kept asking herself why sex had to be this painful. She was in hell but somehow.... she was enjoying it. The silent hmmm of the vibrator was pleasant and though it was 90 per cent pain, it seemed about 10 per cent pleasure. Unable to feel, see, hear or touch she could only breathe through her nose. She felt trapped and scared. Every so often she would fell the sting of the whip on her ass and she would make a stifled cry. Every so often she would feel her air being cut off by a thick rope. She spluttered and wheezed throughout the pain and felt like she was going to die. Finally the sounds died and the silent hum of the vibrator lulled her to sleep. All night she dreamed of her boyfriend and what she would do to him.  
  
Authors note: BUT WHO IS THE BOYFRIEND?  
  
IF YOU DON'T FELL SORRY FOR HILLARY NOW, THEN YOU'RE EVEN SICKER THAN ME  
  
Why did I just write that? Man I actually LIKE Hillary hmmmmmmm  
  
Yeah I know what was weird but, hey, that's weird for ya, what do you think of it? lol! 


	14. The Morning after the Night before

sax: ok here we go again  
  
Hillary: (in tears) why? why did you tell them, how could you  
  
sax: I'm not the slut!  
  
Hillary: You how dare you! come here you  
  
sax: ohhhhh now you're mad eh?  
  
Tyson: Come on leave it now sax, the good beyblade fans have heard enough  
  
sax: but there's SO MUCH more to tell  
  
Hillary: (still crying) why WHY?  
  
Tyson: Maybe he's just infatuated with you  
  
Hillary: I ain't going near that guy, remember I've got a boyfriend!  
  
Tyson: sigh whatever  
  
Kai: I can't believe this  
  
Rei: You actually told everyone  
  
Kai: you're insane  
  
Rei: Well now everyone knows anyway  
  
Kai: (being tied up by Rei) Rei do you HAVE TO DO THIS!  
  
Rei: (blushes) well I'm still in love  
  
Kai: I'M NOT so get away from me  
  
Rei (in shock) YOU MISERABLE BASTARD I likes you better when you were a.... (stops)  
  
Kai: (crying)  
  
sax: Kai's CRYING  
  
Kai (crying still) meanie!  
  
sax: okkkkkkk forget that sorry about the long wait for an update but I've been really busy  
  
It was the morning after the night before. Hillary was still moaning through her bondage her sore pussy throbbing from the night before. As usual Kaira was the first to wake up. Slowly she opened her deep eyes to the soft purr of her pussycat Reiura. Kaira slowly got herself out of bed careful not to wake up her lover. Slowly she crept to the bathroom and began to have a wake-up shower. Reiura sensing that her lover had woken up also woke up. Realising that Kaira was in the shower she grabbed some tape and crept up to the shower. Kaira was blissfully unaware of Reiura's presence and soon Kaira found herself bound and gagged at the hands of Reiura. Reiura chuckled  
  
"I like you better that way" and with that began to pleasure Kaira.  
  
Meanwhile Takara and Maxine were sleeping in each other's arms. Suddenly a fly landed on Takara's nose. It didn't take long for Takara to wake up, causing Maxine to awake as well. With a long kiss Maxine dragged Takara out of bed.  
  
"Come on" said Maxine "We got let Hillary free now".  
  
"Awwwww" moaned Takara "Can't we play with her some more".  
  
"No" said Maxine, and for once she dropped her usual slutty ways and forced Takara to Hillary's room.  
  
"I'm guessing from the cries of pain Reiura's playing with Kaira" said Takara.  
  
"Yeah" said Maxine, "Reiura's got one sweet hog-tie". To this Takara stared at Maxine blankly  
  
"Hog.. tie" she said questionly.  
  
"I'll show you later Takara," said Maxine. They entered Hillary's room.  
  
"Ooohhhhhh" said Maxine as she saw the mix of blood and cum on the sheets. Slowly they untied and un-taped Hillary. Upon being free Hillary collapsed in Takara's arms. There was a brief moment of silence until a jealous Maxine slapped Hillary.  
  
"Owwwww" said Hillary "Please don't hurt me again, I think I get the point now," she said weekly.  
  
"Let's get you into the shower that'll wake you up.  
  
Slowly but surely the bladebreakers got ready with Hillary and dressed. As they were about to have a relaxing chat about the night before a battered and bruised Kyoko stumbled in. Her clothes were torn and it looked like she had been attacked. There were burn and rope marks all over her. All rushed to her as she fell onto her face. "Oh my god" said Reiura  
  
"what's happened to you" cut in Maxine.  
  
"He... library.... challenge" Kyoko stuttered.  
  
"Who's he? What challenge... and what's the library got to do with it" enquired Hillary.  
  
"Quiet" said Kaira "Quick get her some water". With this Maxine obediently obeyed while Takara admired her ass as she got up. Reiura stroked Kyoko's hair  
  
"It's ok now, we're here for you" Maxine returned with the glass of water. Having drunk some Kyoko was able to speak again "I was at the library and it was closing time. Then... this man he grabbed me" she started.  
  
"Yeah then what" cut in Takara  
  
"shhhhh" said Hillary.  
  
"He took me to this warehouse, they bound my arms and legs apart. There was 4 of them... they........ they".  
  
"It's ok," said Reiura in a motherly voice. "You can tell us". There was some silence when Kyoko stated  
  
"They raped me". To this Maxine put her hand to her mouth while Takara stood up angrily.  
  
"I'm gonna" stared Takara  
  
"SHUT UP" said Hillary "Kyoko hasn't finished" Hillary was right and Kyoko continued "They....... said that....... you must..... face them in beybattle or...........". Kyoko eyes shut and she her head fell in Reiura's arms lifeless.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted Takara.  
  
"SHUT UUUPPP" said Hillary. "Let me handle this" Hillary massaged Kyoko in a certain way she'd picked up somewhere. Miraculously Kyoko woke up.  
  
"Woah" said the bladebreakers. "Just a little trick I picked up," said Hillary. They looked at her blankly and went back to tending for Kyoko. "You must face them...... or they'll come back for me..... they'll bind be and torture me you must battle". Kyoko finished.  
  
"Good lord" said Kaira "We better get back into training" she said with a sadistic smile. "We've gotta get back into shape". Before anyone could answer there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who the hell could that be" said Reiura. Maxine ran to the door trembling. What if it was the attackers. Building up her courage she opened the door.  
  
There stood three of the hottest girls in the sport of beyblade, none other than Mariah, Emily and Mariam were gleaming at the door. Maxine stood there motionless unsure what to say. Mariah spoke first  
  
"Oh my god...... it's THE Maxine. we've heard so much about you".  
  
"Yeah" chirped in Emily "a lot!"  
  
To this Maxine did her cute modest look.  
  
"Can we come in, we're not disturbing anything are we" said Mariam. "Well, you see there's this kind....." started Maxine. Mariah didn't let her burst in.  
  
"SURPRISE" shouted Mariah as she entered the hall. She hadn't noticed Kyoko in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Oh my" she said "I never knew Rei had a sister". She was incredibly hyper  
  
"Yeah" said Mariam "wait till I tell my Ozuma this". At this statement everybody glared and sweatdropped.  
  
"What" said Mariam "How could you think that you, you!". Emily was taking in names when they noticed the battered Kyoko on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god" said Emily "what happened" she asked. After some explaining all present understood the current situation. "I'm sure we can help" said Emily.  
  
"Yeah if it's a beybattle they want we'll give em one!" said Mariah.  
  
"But they wanted us to battle" said the bladebreakers collectively. This argument went on until it was decided that they stood a better chance united.  
It was late evening. Round a large stadium stood all of the girls. They'd been training for hours. On Hillary's signal they launched their blades. There were so many sparks it was hard to see what was going on  
  
"GO" they all shouted collectively, the time of testing was drawing nearer....... 


	15. Of love, lust and longing

sax: Well isn't this an interesting story  
  
All: NO IT ISN'T STOP REVIEWING OR HE'LL WRITE MORE!  
  
Tyson: We can't stop him  
  
Max: He's going insane....... he's even going to include (shudders)  
  
Tyson: Maxie they don't have to know, mabey he'll get a life by then  
  
sax: (sighs) whatever....... why don't you two go back to each other for a bit  
  
Max: (sighs) there's no point in talking to him  
  
(enter Mariah, Miriam and Emily)  
  
Mariah: WHO THE HELL!  
  
Miriam: cool down jeez, nobody knows!  
  
Emily: Mariah SHUT UP!  
  
Mariah: That is it bitch!  
  
(Emily and Mariah fight)  
  
sax: Oh man this is good! (watched intently  
  
Miriam (sigh) I give up  
  
Kai: I've and idea (produces a large chocolate cake)  
  
Reiura: I never knew could cook Kai....... that's another job you can do for me  
  
Kai: yes master  
  
Everyone: o_0  
  
(Mairah and Emily stop fighting)  
  
Mariah: Gimme some! do you have any cream  
  
Miriam: I...... want....... cake  
  
Kai: One at a time One at a ti....  
  
Tyson (interrupts) All for me  
  
(so fight ensues between Mariah..... Miriam and Tyson)  
  
sax: Man I love it when girls fight! any way while they fight over that lovely cake why don't you check out the next instalment....... hmmm I'm surprised that people aren't flaming me anymore........ guess you're all desensitised now! Of Love, Lust and Longing It was settled. The blade breakers would team up to create an unstoppable force of girl power. All seven of them were standing round a large dish when suddenly Emily exclaimed, "Wait a minute, how come you girls have the same blades as your brothers?" This question was met by an eerie silence. Without Kyoko there was no quick thinking.  
  
"They errrrr, gave them to us!" stuttered Takara.  
  
"Gave then to you?" said Miriam questioningly.  
  
"Yes," said Maxine "They said that they needed some time apart from their bit beasts and entrusted them to us." This took some time to explain but they managed to convince their new team-mates they were telling the truth.  
  
"Whatever" said Emily picking up Dizzi "Let's get started, from what I hear you're balding is clumsy". To this Mariah got a bit protective and started a catfight with Emily. Miriam sighed  
  
"all the way down here they were bitching they make me won......" she was cut off when she heard Emily screaming as Mariah mounted and scratched her. The blade breakers took some steps back out of fear, having lost nearly all their boy like traits. Miriam looked at them helplessly. She couldn't help thinking how hot Mariah looked in that position and for some time stood wishing she was Emily underneath Mariah. Having never felt emotions like this she was uneasy. Something about being around these... sisters made her loosen up a little. She quickly dispelled all thoughts and ran to tear Mariah of Emily.  
  
"Why don't we have a little practise match?" said Kaira.  
  
"Yeah" agreed Reiura "It'll give us a chance to show you our skills". This was widely agreed  
  
First to the dish was Reiura teamed with her lover Kaira against Miriam. All three bladers launched with particular accuracy and the beybattle was on. Miriam's blade was on fire it looked more powerful than ever. It took attacks from both blades with relative ease. The whirring was getting more intense as the blades ground against each other more and more. Suddenly from out of nowhere Mariah launched her blade into the fro. At this the hot- headed Emily launched her blade just to get at Mariah. Seeing this chaos unfold Takara tore herself from Maxine's lips and entered the battle. It was fortunate what everyone was too caught up in the battle to notice them kissing. Maxine figured she might as well and before long all seven blades were in the dish. This un-orthodox style of training went on for hours until the sun was setting in the pale sky. "Well girls" said Maxine "I'm sure that's enough for today" All agreed. "I know!" said Maxine "Why don't you stay with us for a while, you know, until we defeat that sicko" This was again wildly agreed. When all the sleeping arrangements had been arranged they all went to get ready for bed. Maxine was talking to Mariah:  
  
"So, you're the famous Mariah, Max talks a lot about you" "Does he really" said Mariah slightly surprised.  
  
"Yeah" said Maxine "He goes on about you a lot". Their conversation ended abruptly when Kaira burst into their conversation.  
  
"Look, we need your help, can you get Mariah off of Emily". Miriam sighed  
  
"I know just what to do, and with that she led the other girls into the bedroom. There was Emily with several large scratch marks, and close to tears. Miriam was swift and somehow managed to pry of Mariah with little effort.  
  
"Come on," said Miriam "have you ever heard of first impressions". To this Mariah went silent and walked off to her designated bedroom sheepishly.  
  
"Wow" said Takara "well done!"  
  
"It's nothing, said Miriam. They all dispersed, Miriam and Mariah would share a bedroom, while Emily who was growing more and more attached to Dizzi stayed at Kyoko's side. (Kyoko was trying to rest of her terrible ordeal). The blade breakers shared a room together.  
  
Everyone was finally getting of to sleep... well nearly everyone, poor Kaira had become Reiura's punching bag and she was helpless to resist Reiura's punishment. Maxine and Takara were giggling at Kaira who was becoming more and more humiliated and getting more and more hurt, but she liked that so everyone was happy. Emily had fallen asleep leaving Dizzi online and Miriam was purring lightly, dozing off. Mariah had just entered the bedroom and unable to see a thing she felt her way towards Miriam's side. Unfortunately she tripped and landed flat on Miriam. Miriam woke with a start to find her eyes locked toe Mariah's ones. They stared at each other for a while. Slowly but surely their heads moved together into a passionate kiss, loosing control of themselves for a moment. Mariah was first to snap out of it.  
  
"Miriam, we can't" she uttered "I..."  
Miriam interrupted her.  
  
"We can dear, you know you love me.... not Rei, what we have is far...." Mariah couldn't bear to hear it. She stood up and found the light.  
  
"Look I'm sorry but I love Rei.... his entrancing" she stopped as she heard Miriam giggling.  
  
"WHAT" said Mariah?  
  
"Look down!" said Miriam. As Mariah looked down she noticed her pants were soaked. Her pussy was dripping wet.  
  
"I think that ends that," said Miriam triumphantly. Mariah realising her true feelings slid down next to Miriam and they played well into the night!  
Apart from Mariah and her new lover and Kaira and Reiura everyone was sleeping peacefully. However Takara could not sleep. She kept seeing horrible images of Hillary in her sleep. She huddled next to Maxine and in a moment dropped her usual air of confidence to confide in her love:  
  
"Maxine!" she said shaking her lightly. Maxine woke quickly "Yes my love?" she replied.  
  
"I'm scared," said Takara. "I know that this isn't no ordinary villain, what if he...... he". Seeing this moment of weakness Maxine's heart broke, seeing Takara failing to cope with pressure was very distressing.  
  
"Don't worry" comforted Maxine "As long as we're together we're invincible". Takara nodded her eyes filling with tears. Maxine kissed Takara lightly. "Remember" said Maxine "How this all started" she said. Takara nodded like child while Maxine spoke.  
  
"You were pillow fighting with me, and then that was it!" Takara laughed. Maxine took off her top.  
  
"Go on" said Maxine. Takara slowly wrapped her lips round Maxines' nipple. It was this feeling of absolute trust and mutual love that reminded her of the bond she shared with Maxine. Sighing happily she suckled Maxine's breast and eventually fell asleep like a baby. Maxine moaned a bit through the night in sleep. It was good that their bond was so strong, for it was surely going to be tested soon!  
Elsewhere.................  
  
"I want them all alive, the girls! They have what we need!" a man was shouting at someone. He turned slowly all the while speaking of plans for something. He looked at a curios machine. It had a holster for a beyblade and that was it, only it was about the size of a super computer.  
  
"Once I have it, no once I have TAKEN IT, I shall be ruler." With their brothers away they are defenceless, never has such a weakness appeared to me". He finished and reclined. Suddenly a man ran in  
  
"We've got the new recruits". After some examining they were handed seven identical blades, only the blades were vibrating uncontrollably. "You know what to do," he said.......... 


	16. A decisive battle

Kai: It's nearly Christmas!  
  
Everyone: -stares blankly at Kai  
  
Kai: I'll be looking forward to it  
  
Everyone;- stares blankly again- (having no idea what else to do)  
  
Kai: WHAT? you remember last Christmas! –dreams-  
  
Rei: Oh yeah I do  
  
Kai: I was you're little chew toy remember?  
  
Rei: Oh yeah, you were so battered after that session........  
  
Kai: It was divine, I almo.......  
  
Kenny: okkkkkkkk that's enough of that, you're giving the....... writer.. ideas  
  
saxboy_uk: -is writing something-  
  
Tyson: Oh no, he's not going to  
  
Max: He's writing about last Christmas  
  
Tyson: The one then we were girls......... uh oh that ain't  
  
saxboy_uk: oh yeah, I remember yeah Takara, yeah, tight, then she, got it Kaira  
  
Max: No sax don't c'mon  
  
saxboy_uk: I am working on the....... CHRISTMAS SPECIAL  
  
Max: No way....... that was a wild Christmas  
  
Tyson: Yeah, you ruined my new blade  
  
Max: If I remember it was you who shoved it in me!  
  
sax: 0.0 okay that's wrong by my twisted standards  
  
Tyson: I think sax that it would be a fundamental error for you to make a Christmas special  
  
Kenny: Omigod, He said something, vaguely intellectual!  
  
sax: Okay enough of that, let's move on with the next chapter! Sorry took so long, I'' finished this weeks ago, just never got round to posting it! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was a very significant morning. Kyoko had informed them that today would be the day of the challenge. The bladebreakers and their new team-mates were all up and ready to go, well all except Takara and Maxine. Getting fed up of waiting for them Emily Miriam and Mariah decided to wake them up forcefully. They crept into the bedroom. Nothing would prepare them for what they saw. Miriam and Mariah giggled a bit and Emily shouted,  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING". Maxine panicking said quickly  
  
"I errrrrrr... lost my bit beast down there". Emily was speechless  
  
"I was trying to get it out," said Maxine.  
  
"WITH YOU'RE TONGUE?!" retorted Emily. The utter confusion of the scene was escalated when Miriam decided to show Emily what she shared with Mariah. Emily merely fainted. Reiura and a very different Kaira guessed why they'd take so long.  
  
"Oh boy here we go again", she stated.  
  
After a lot... and I mean A LOT of explaining they started to work on strategy.  
  
"Hey girls what about the order" asked Kaira.  
  
"Who's gonna go first" said Reiura. They discussed this for some time, and finally they settled on an order.  
  
"Right we've got it now," said Takara.  
  
"I'll go first, is that settled," asked Emily. There was widespread agreement.  
  
"Then it'll be Maxine, Miriam, Mariah, Kaira, Reiura and finally Takara," said Dizzi seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"Yea diz" said Takara  
  
"You get em girls... for Kyoko" motivated the buzzing Dizziara. This riled up the girls and they all jumped up ready to go. Dizzi was noticing how much they'd changed since their transformations; there wasn't a trace of boy in them. She knew there was a reason but she wasn't sure and she could tell that the other bit beasts weren't sure either. Just as they were about to have a last training session Kyoko appeared. She was still pretty rough and the rope and whip marks could still be clearly seen. The girls went silent until Kyoko spoke  
  
"I'm coming with you".  
  
"No, you can't there's no need" said Takara in protest.  
  
"We're a team we gotta stick together," said Kyoko as she bravely walked towards them. On the way she tripped but was caught luckily by Emily. The girls respected her courage and Kyoko commented on their last practise. And now the ultimate female force of beybladers had been assembled and they were ready.  
  
Elsewhere, a dark figure was addressing a groups of boys "We must grasp victory today, if not the consequences will be devastating" with that they were lead to large stadium like hall and prepared for battle.  
  
Meanwhile the bladebreakers were approaching the place where they were to meet their challenge. Emily was helping to support Kyoko as the marched proudly up the street. They were set determined and ready. Slowly the old warehouse came into view. Kyoko grabbed on to Emily who began to mother the shivering Kyoko. Suddenly a figure began running to towards them, slowly the face of Hillary appeared closer to them. Takara sighed while Maxine jumped up and down like a schoolgirl. While Reiura and Kaira ran to greet her  
  
"Hey Hillary..... Nice to see you" Reiura stopped abruptly as a large cage fell on top of Hillary. There was a lot of smoke and the girls were blinded for a moment. They could hear terrifying screams of pain from Hillary but they couldn't see her. When the dust had cleared there was Hillary, her arms and legs bound to the bars of the cage. She was bleeding from many orifices and her eyes were swelled with tears. This struck a feeling of pure terror in the girl bladers. Whatever was behind this was evil. All the girls gasped while Emily fainted. Hillary looked like she was being killed before them. "YYYOOUUUU" shouted Takara. Suddenly a jolt of energy shot through Hillary, she screamed.  
  
"You evil piece of ****" said Takara while drawing her blade. Before he could do anything Emily had come too and had launched her blade at the cage. It cannoned towards the cage building up power as if to completely smash the cage open. Just as her blade was about to make impact it was intercepted by a vibrating beyblade. Emily's blade was knocked back slightly and it landed on the ground.  
  
"Hey look over there" said Kaira, As all the beybladers turned they all except Emily were grabbed from behind and bound tight. Emily looked around her. She was surrounded. Her blade was spinning as if a part of her by her feet while the mysterious unknown balder cackled.  
  
"Well" the blader said "Looks like it's just you and me, if you ever want to see you're friends the way you remember them you'd better get through me. Emily looked at the tortured Hillary and her friends bound bodies around her. She felt like panicking but she knew that she had to fight. As long as her blade was spinning they couldn't touch her. It looked like round 1 of the beybattles had begun....  
  
Elsewhere in the nearby warehouse a man was watching the events unfold on a monitor. He laughed and took another sip of wine. "This is just too easy," he said while reclining.  
  
Emily ordered her blade to attack this mysterious vibrating blade. There couldn't have been a more unsuccessful first move. Her blade was sent flying into the air. It ground a circle in the ground before recovering with enough spin to continue.  
  
"All right" she said, "You can try all the scare tactics you want, you'll never break me!". To this the mysterious blader came up with another cocky comment and ordered his blade into attack. His attack was devastating. He repeatedly rammed into her in a dance like pattern. Emily had to jump out of the way of the blades. Her blade started to slow as this mysterious blader forced her atk ring into the ground with a devastating aerial assault. As her blade slowed down she heard a crack. These mysterious people were beating down on her fellow teammates. Her mind hazed. Her eyes darkened as she fell to one knee. She looked down and a few tears dropped. The world went dark as she felt her mind leave her body and fall into an abyss, her lids began to shut. Suddenly a scream pierced her thoughts. Unsure of what had affected her she looked around. Kyoko who they hadn't bound was limp on the floor. As Emily's eyes met with the fading Kyoko something snapped. Emily's heart beat increased and her eyes filled with dark burning. Her adrenaline rose and she picked herself up from one knee Suddenly her blade's chip started glowing. Her beast appeared in such splendour that you could have mistaken it for someone else's. The mysterious blader called upon a shadow beast he called Tallifer. Slowly Trygator got itself on balance, spinning slowly but surely it started to get it's own against Tallifer.  
  
"FINAL SKY STRIKE"  
  
called Emily. Her blade went like a wheel of a car and whirred towards Tallifer. Tallifer literally got caught on the wheel and was literally carried upwards by Trygator. Trygator tossed Tallifer into the air and it shattered before it landed. She was shaken but victorious It was decisive victory. Unfortunately this only granted freedom of her team-mates and Hillary was lifted by a crane, and strangled into unconsciousness. Emily looked around on panic. Only now did the girls realise how serious their coming battles would be.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............................  
  
(that is so cool...... to be continued)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
(you know what I think I like this)  
  
till next time!  
  
Merry Christmas! 


	17. Enter the Dranzer!

sax: Well, cheers for the flame!  
  
Rei: Yeah man........ keep flaming him, he's bound to stop if you people........  
  
sax –whacks Rei- ignore him, he's just sore from last night with Kai, you see Kai...........  
  
Kai: there's no need to tell the world sax!  
  
sax: ok ok cool it  
  
Kai: Also you have another matter to attend to sax  
  
sax?  
  
Kai: the (erhem)  
  
sax: oh yeah, I decided to feature two of my favourite reviews this time, considering that everyone else seems to. Kai can you do the honours  
  
Kai: with pleasure the first is an interesting review by a certain worst nightmare, before we get into this one sax, what's you're worst nightmare?  
  
sax: hmmmmmm that's a hard one  
  
Kai: I'll tell you mine, -whisper into sax's ear-  
  
sax. okkkkkkk kai that's nice, well it has summat to do with Tyso........ (is cut off be had over mouth)  
  
Kai: I said NOT to tell them!  
  
sax ok ok, seesh!  
  
Kai: good, and besides you wouldn't want anyone to know you're worst nightmare. He's afraid of those.........  
  
sax –whacks kai- just read the damn review  
  
Kai: Please dun hurt me!  
  
sax: o.0  
  
Kai: anyway here we go!  
  
This is so crap and retarded. What absolute rubbish! Shit like this should'nt be allowed in fanfiction net. Get another hobby loser. Mwah!  
  
sax: well I'm glad that my story had such an impact to make you write me a review, and SIGN it, woah that's even better! I would however like to see some of you're work so I could see what should be allowed on fanfiction.net. Also you read through 18,000 WORDS! JEEZ MAN YOU SPENT ALL THAT TIME......... seesh, plus I dunno, I assume you a guy, you must have enjoyed chapter 9.............. lol! (PS. there's a spelling error!) see if anyone can spot it!  
  
Kai: The second of our reviews is a very distraught girl and I personally side with her on this one  
  
sax: cheers kai!  
  
Kai: errrrrr whatever anywho she says  
  
maybe I tell you something saxboy-uk I see your guy! so if I were I wound't write stories about things you don't know of! A girl (which I am and very proud) know that when a girl gets overally excited she does not soak her pants her pussy does not drip like a fountain, just bits of stuff fall out and you can't see it! so please don't write crap about the female body because I will hunt you down! I hope you understand and follow Thank you!  
  
sax: I never knew that, I'm not too good at getting girls excited lol! I'm sorry if I was technically inaccurate, I am a boy yes. "bits fall out" errrrrrr that's kinda worrying when you think about it but who am I to say, please don't hunt me down, I need to like....... live. Also you dunno that I was implying, she could have been doing anything, Miriam could have snuck her hand up her skirt and who knows, she could have wet herself! Sorry if I offended you, being a simple teenager I can't help my actions  
  
Kai: ok that's it for know  
  
Rei: -wakes up- what happened, Kai what hap........  
  
Kai –putting foot on rei's face- don't call me kai!  
  
Rei: Sorry master  
  
Kai: that's better –leashes Rei and walks off-  
  
sax: okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
  
sax: Let's roll on after those shenanigans!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After Emily's spectacular victory the girls were one up. As they were congratulating and patting Emily on the back they heard a small whimper. On the ground was Kyoko, sobbing. She'd been badly beaten up and having been weak from the last attack she looked to be fading. Emily rushed to Kyoko's side.  
  
"No" she stammered "You... you'll be ok" She cradled the sobbing Kyoko. Kyoko tried to speak but only blood came out of her mouth. Emily was now sobbing uncontrollably. The others could only look on, trying to absorb the terror of the past hour's events.  
  
"Kyoko, I'm here, it's ok now I've defeated them". Emily comforted. Kyoko just managed to utter  
  
"It..... hurts" before her head dropped lifelessly. Emily felt for a pulse to her joy Kyoko had not died.  
  
"Kyoko, I'll get you to a hospital". Turning back to the other bladers for support, but they didn't move. "Well don't just stand there," shouted Emily. The now submissive Kaira was crying her eyes out while the others stood motionless.  
  
"We must" started Reiura "stay". Emily eyes filled with more tears as she remembered  
  
"Yes" she said under her breath "go save Hillary, I'll look after Kyoko." Emily was trying in vein to wake Kyoko up. The other bladers merely looked on helplessly.  
  
"Wake up" said Emily "Wake up, you have to, so I can....." she trailed off.  
  
"Show my love for you!" Everyone gasped. Emily without thinking slowly pressed her lips onto Kyoko's blood stained ones. The tangy taste of blood was like an acid to her heart as she took Kyoko's mouth. Mariah and Mariam witnessed this act of true love and smiled at each other. Slowly but surely Kyoko fed off Emily's love and opened her hazed eyes. Looking into Emily's pupils she kissed her new found lover. Emily picked up Kyoko and carried her towards home. She paused a minute  
  
"you go get em girls" and with that she and Kyoko disappeared over the Horizon. Reiura turned to everyone else  
  
"Ok, we've seen them play! We can get the better of them!" Reiura continued this warm up speech and they headed towards the warehouse. Before they could get there four unknown bladers dropping from the sky intercepted them. They landed and stood in the girls way  
  
"ohhhhh, what do we have here" they said mockingly  
  
"yeah some little girls lost their way".  
  
Kaira hid behind Reiura at this point. Miriam and Mariah were livid,  
  
"Fine" they said simultaneously "let us show you what a girl can do".  
  
"Yeah" said Reiura stepping forth. Kaira who had changed greatly from when she was a boy was very afraid. She said nothing.  
  
"ohhhhh a quiet one" one of the boys mocked. Kaira turned away and a nervous blush filled her face. This was making Reiura more and more angry. Before she could do anything a beystadium appeared before them. Takara and Maxine took the sidelines in this battle. Emanating the call from Maxine came  
  
"3...." everyone tensed  
  
"2...." muscles seized  
  
"1...." blood pumped "let...it...rip! At this the 8 bladers launched their blades in synchronicity. The bit beasts sensing their master's distress went at the strange vibrating the blades the boys were using with incredible intensity. There were so many sparks it was hard to see what was going on. It seemed every man (or girl in this case) for herself. While the battle was going on two men grabbed Maxine and Takara  
  
"not again" was all Takara could utter before she was curled up in an uncomfortable position and bound up.  
  
"This is getting out of hand," said Reiura "you people are sick". The other bladers laughed  
  
"Yes, yes we are!" Kaira had heard enough, she was crying heavily causing her blade to lurch forward like a bullet. The others watched on in amazement as Dranzer appeared. Kaira fell to the ground and continued crying. On one knee she began to get even more stressed and without realising it she was making Dranzer more and more powerful. The two men seeing how Kaira was now fending off all four of their team set their sights on the four girl bladers. Miriam tried to resist but Reiura said  
  
"no" Reiura had put her complete faith in her lover by giving herself up. Neither Miriam nor Mariah understood but submitted, as they were knocked unconscious. Their blades stopped spinning and were knocked well out of the dish. Only Kaira was still in. The men each took a hand and bound her hands. Dranzer's attack intensified. As they tied her legs Dranzer ignited in a 2-meter high flame. Little did they know that they were making Dranzer stronger and stronger. They were beating Kaira like a doll. It took Dranzer about 3 seconds to ignite the dish. The four bladers and the men ran for their lives as the flame from the dish engulfed they're blades melting them into liquid. It had been done Kaira limp and frail untied herself and caught her blade. Falling over from the impact she lied down. She'd done it.... no she decided Dranzer had done it! Eventually everyone woke up and Takara and Maxine were freed. All were celebrating.  
  
"Wow Kaira" said Reiura "Dranzer really came through for us didn't she?" All were laughing but were suddenly brought down to earth by a scream from a distant Hillary. Takara and Maxine gulped.  
  
"We're not gonna let the side down!" they shouted together "we're coming Hillary, we're coming". It'd been long and difficult, they'd suffered a lot of pain, been tied up, beaten, but they were still ready to play. Just as they were about to enter two of the girls let out cried of anguish. It seemed that the battle had taken it's toll. Reiura and Miriam carried off their lovers leaving Takara and Maxine alone. After watching them leave Kaira and Maxine strode determinedly to meet their last challenge they knew it would be hard, it'd be their turn next and they had to win no matter what! 


	18. United they stand

sax: hmmmmmmmmm I decided to post the next chapter!  
  
Kai: we can all see that  
  
sax: cheers!  
  
Kai: so are we doing the review thing this time  
  
sax: if you want, I'll give you the fir......  
  
Kai: no wait sax, I have it covered RRRRRREEEIIIII Get you're ass out here!  
  
(Rei runs in)  
  
Rei: -pant- -pant- yes master  
  
Kai: go fetch us a review  
  
Rei: -returns with a review in his mouth  
  
sax: KAI! can you stop doing this man. we don't need this here  
  
Kai: ok ok ne way tdays review:  
  
hey, this is pretty good just put in more miriam/mariah pls!  
  
sax: short one today, ne way I was hoping Mariah and Miriam could help this one, I'm glad you like it!  
  
(enter Mariah Miriam)  
  
Mariah: I see you want some action!  
  
Miriam: I think so  
  
sax: errrrrrr girls now is not the time  
  
Miriam: -whacks sax- now IS the time  
  
Mariah: cum here miriam  
  
sax: I've never know two more sexually charged lesbians  
  
Kai: well technically, I was a lesbian  
  
sax: errrrrrrr that's disturbing  
  
-mariah presses her soft lips against Miriams warm ones, their tongues wrestle with each other while they both moan sensuously-  
  
sax: ENOUGH ALREADY! save it........  
  
Mairah: for what?  
  
sax: christmas day  
  
Miriam: mmmmmmmm ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After the horrific battles previous the group had been whittled down to only Takara and Maxine. It was fortunate that their bond as so strong as it would be tested later on. Takara and Maxine were waving away as Mariah and Miriam carried Kaira and Reiura away.  
  
"Man these guys are sick," said Maxine  
  
"Yeah" Takara agreed  
  
"what kind of person uses those kind of tactics to win a battle."  
  
"Anyway" said Maxine "It's just you and me, my love" Takara nodded and sighed. Clutching his Dragoon on one hand and Maxine's in the other they walked into the warehouse. It was a large heated empty space. There were girders everywhere and it appeared to be deserted. Looking around nothing could be seen  
  
"Ty, I'm scared" shuddered Maxine.  
  
"Be brave," said Takara "this'll be a piece of cake." Before Tyson could show anymore ignorance of the situation a large monitor flickered into illumination. On the screen appeared a man in a long black cloak. He spoke  
  
"Fine then girls, I could kill you now but I need more" he began. Takara pointed her blade at the screen. Maxine stopped her.  
  
"Wait Ty" she insisted. The man continued  
  
"Now it truly begins. I must admit I am overwhelmed by they way you have easily progressed past my best bladers" he mirthed. "No more tricks this is the ultimate test" With that the monitor flicked on an image of a blood- soaked Hillary. Both girls' hearts were beating with fear. Suddenly Hillary screamed. Maxine was knocked back from shock. Seeing her in that state was surreal. Takara snapped Maxine out of it quickly. Before anything could happen two bladers approached them A large dish about 5 meters long separated the two pairs. Maxine's and Takara's hands grabbed on to each other tightly. All this was incredibly intimidating. They loaded their blades. All of their fear vanished as they felt their blades respond. They stood there as if facing 100 bladers. The two boys in front of them chuckled:  
  
"Look at the two kitty cats we gotta face," said one  
  
"This should be easy," said the other.  
  
"Before you end up like that" he paused and moaned "slut friend of yours we'll tell you our names." The other continued  
  
"I'm Martyn and this is by brother Stefano". Maxine and Takara were now infuriated. Before they could respond their opponents launched their blades. The girls didn't move. After the boys had shown off a bit their blades returned to them.  
  
"Unimpressive" said Takara.  
  
Then the resonating count began  
  
"3". Hillary's scream pierced the air again  
  
"2" Maxine and Takara roughly kissed for luck  
  
"1" everyone tensed. And then in one false swoop everyone had launched his or her blades. Dragoon V2 circled round Draciel as if to create a special formation. For a long while the match was deadlocked. The combination of Dragoon and Draciel was keeping the boys at bay. Their blades clashed like mighty thunder. Dragoon took little hits. In an attempt to get the upper hand the boy's blades jumped and landed flat on their attack rings. This allowed them to attack the girl's bases. This shock move knocked Dragoon on top of Draciel and they ground against each other. Laughing the boys knocked the girl's blades high into the air. Draciel and Dragoon clashed in mid-air and landed with a thud.  
  
"Is that it?" said Stefano. The girls ignored them and continued their match. It was a level playing field. Finally after a lot of showy beyfighting the real battle began.  
  
"Dragoon.... Draciel" both the girls said together.  
  
Their blades glowed and slowly but surely Dragoon and Draciel emerged ready to go. They boys didn't show the slightest sweat bead. Merely summoned their own bit beasts. Tyragolia and Donphoniatia. These were a lion and a horse. They all met in the large dish.  
  
Draciel couldn't be budged as Donphoniatia rammed into Draciel over and over. Dragoon was jumping and spinning for long times in the air as to get above Tyragolia. Sparks were covering the dish. Suddenly Draciel fell to the ground and the blade began to wobble. Donphoniatia was picking off Draciel and draciel's attack ring was getting dangerously close to the ground. Dragoon sensing Draciel's distress rushed to his aid. Maxine fell to one knee.  
  
Instinctively Takara went to see if she was ok. Dragoon reflected this and went to Draciel's side. The boys took advantage of this and attacked Dragoon together. Dragoon V2 was shaken and began to loose its balance. As Draciel and Dragoon were out of control they clashed. They flew off in separate directions only to be sent back into each other by the boy's blades. Draciel and Dragoon began to slow down. Maxine and Takara fell to the floor loosing control. As they lay there, their blades spinning at about an eighth the normal speed they felt themselves fading. Suddenly Hillary's scream pierced their thoughts. Opening their eyes they locked on to each other.  
  
As the stares into each other's eyes something sparked. Picking themselves up of the ground they held on to each other. Their beasts started to re- copulate as the boys looked on in disbelief. Slowly Dragoon and Draciel combined together. A cross was formed as Draciel and Dragoon along with their blades were engulfed in light. The light consumed the boy's blades. Maxine and Takara were screaming in agony as the power-seared trough them. It was over in seconds. The boys didn't know what had happened they fell to the ground unconscious as their blades shattered on their skulls. Maxine fell into Takara's arms. Their blades returned to their hands... it was over... or was it.  
  
"Well then" said Maxine "keep you're word". The man appeared on the screen once more. "Well looks like... I am defeated, however you will not escape today" As he spoke the doors locked down. "This building explodes in 30 minutes, I suggest you get out...... if you can. ha ha ha". Maxine and Takara didn't wait to hear what else he had to say. They began to run. "We gotta get Hillary," said Takara was they ran. Who knew what awaited them on the darkness.........  
  
........ 


	19. Hillary's boyfriend to the rescue!

sax: noone's been reviewing –cry-  
  
Kai: there there sax, they'll review it soon I assure you  
  
sax: -sniff-  
  
Kai: okay so is it time is it time?  
  
sax: for what  
  
Kai: sax & Kai's review review!  
  
sax: ok that's an......... interesting name I guess it is so Kai will you do the honours  
  
Kai: REI! –enter a naked rei with his arm bound and his head caged-  
  
sax: GOOD LORD!  
  
Kai: it's ok he enjoys it  
  
sax: I wasn't on about that look at that thing  
  
Kai: yeah, and it's all MINE! YOU HEAR THAT YOU INSAME FANGIRLS  
  
Fangirls: Rrrrrrrreeeeeeeeiiiiiiii!  
  
Rei: -mmph-  
  
Kai: -kicks rei in the stomach- IGNORE THEM now fangirls form an ordely queue and you can each have you're trun to abuse him for mon........  
  
sax: OK this is getting a little illegal and perverted for my liking!  
  
Kai: ok ok let's just read the review!  
  
Yo dude, Although I haven't been reviewing all your chapters, believe me I've read every single one. One word. Excellent! This story is really, really good. And there Aren't many many others that I could say the same for. I must I admit chapter 13 was absolutely and completely and utterly gross! However I'm one of those people who despises Hillery, so she deserves everything she got. Apart from that the plot is interesting. I can't believe that more people haven't reviewed, but my guess is that many read it but just don't review like me. It's a shame though and I hope you do get more reviews. Man, I thought my story was hentai but I think this one beats it hands down, no question. But You should check it out if you have the time. If you can handle the idea of Boris/Voltaire and a perverted Mr Dickenson. Anywez, like I said earlier, great. I hope you continue you this and keep up the good work. Crystal Vegetta P.s. update quickly pleeze.  
  
sax: cheers cv! cv lol! I like that. I shall go and read ur fic Crystal Vegeta, cheers again!  
  
Kai: Here that Rei, we're gonna go hentai tonight!  
  
Rei: -muffle-  
  
Kai: you'll see soon enough my koi  
  
sax: ok then I think that that's quite enough for now let's read the next instalment!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They'd won their match. Their newly found bond of love had saved them. However that was not the end. Now they had 30 minutes to find Hillary and find a way out.  
  
"Man" said Maxine "This is impossible".  
  
"Just keep running Maxy girl!" said Takara. "Think of Hillary". They kept running in the seemingly never-ending abyss. Suddenly they heard another scream. This one sounded more prominent. They tried to head towards it. Unfortunately they were in a maze like complex. Hearts beating they raced down corridors and halls. They were running until suddenly out of nowhere the walls restricted and tons of beyblade launchers appeared, similar to Kai's abbey training. Now while Kai did it his way Maxine and Takara had another idea. Takara and Maxine launched. Their beyblades were able to protect them from all the blades heading their way with some incredible speed. In mere seconds there were many dormant blades on the floor.  
  
"I guess we're getting close," said Takara grinning slightly.  
  
"How is this funny?" said Maxine. Takara was getting worked up in the excitement.  
  
"I know we'll find her, I know". They both ran on. Eventually they came to a large gap in the floor.  
  
"hmmm I wonder" started Maxine. Takara intervened and had already jumped the 4-meter gap. Maxine was a lot more hesitant. Takara egged her lover on as much as she could. Maxine clumsily took a run up and just made it across this gap. Maxine was greatly shaken  
  
"My... my.... love" she uttered while shaking. Before anything else could happen they heard a 25-minute warning. This prompted them to urge in their search. They'd been going for about ten minutes when they heard yet another cry of anguish. Sensing Hillary was near by they turned right and burst into a large room. There hanging on the ceiling was Hillary. Her arms and legs were bound and she was being asphyxiated. Most of her flesh had been torn and she was bleeding freely. Her eyes were shut in pain as she was electrocuted from time to time. Her eyes were bleeding and her limbs were contorted. Maxine's eyes watered while Takara clutched her. Takara's rage boiled to a maximum. The cage seemed so close. However before anything could happen a blade flew from the right and knocked Dragoon and Draciel from Maxine and Takara's hands. Two further blades knocked them back. Unarmed and on their knees Takara and Maxine surrendered. Feeling their hands secured above them from the ceiling they realised that this was it. Takara fought with near success however there were two many metal tentacles. There were several blades being pointed at them by various machines. Just as the machines were preparing to launch Maxine spoke  
  
"That all happened.... so fast" she was crying freely. Takara merely said  
  
"I love you" to Maxine as Maxine voiced her agreement. It seemed that this time the bladebreakers had lost. The scene was terrible. Hillary was an inch from death while Takara and Maxine were about to be killed.....................  
  
They heard the count  
  
"3" they tensed  
  
"2" they realised it was over,  
  
"let it rip!" a foreign voice was heard interrupting the mechashooters count. As if from nowhere a shining silver beyblade through the air breaking Hillary's cage and colliding with the mechashooters blades in mid air. A tall figure dropped down out of the shadows............ He stood up and turned round.................  
  
it was Tala!  
  
Tala didn't bother with introductions. Wolborg 3 freed Maxine and Takara and knocked Maxine's and Takara's blades back into their hands. Before anyone could speak more mechashooters appeared. All bladers launched their blades solidly at the mechashooters. It was over before it started.  
  
"Tala" utterd Takara. "Not now" he said half his face covered by shadow. He ran over to Hillary. He picked up her bloodied body and told the girls to follow him. Tala carried Hillary and led the others to the exit, destroying a few beyblades as he went. He seemed very different, obviously he was in love with Hillary and this had broken the curse of the cybernetics the biovolt corp. had put in. They exited with five minutes to spare. When they were at a safe distance Tala lay Hillary down. He was trying to wake her up. Maxine and Takara stood clueless as to what the hell had just happened. "Speak to me Hillary," said Tala  
  
"SPEAK TO ME" he was shaking her lightly. There was no response. Tala was using various CPR techniques to no effect.  
  
"Oh my princess" said Tala. This went on for some time will he had nearly given up.  
  
"Hillary.... I" he started, until he took her lips in a kiss of life. Maxine and Takara blanked at this. Hillary slowly opened her eyes. She burst into tears  
  
"Is it over? Help me! I gotta get out! Is it over?" she said confused. Tala pulled Hillary towards him  
  
"It's over he said. "It's over." After this inspiring scene voices were heard over the horizon. Reiura, Kaira, Emily, Miriam and Kyoko running towards them. Hillary could now stand up and was waving their arrival. Before long there they all stood.  
  
"I take it you won and got out of there alright," said Reiura. "Yeah" said Takara "All thanks to Tala here!". There were some blank looks for Tala and Hillary were kissing. Maxine felt a bit proud having taught Hillary how to do that!  
  
"Uhhhh, yeah girls" said Hillary "This strapping gentlemen is my boyfriend!" Everyone sweatdropped. This came as total shock. But that wasn't all the shocks. While Hillary's boyfriend had been revealed everyone turned to say Kyoko and Emily lip locking. To this everyone really lost it. It took five minutes for the lovestruck teenagers to cool down and come to terms with the previous revelations.  
  
It had been an interesting day. All of the girls including Tala decided it was time to get back home..... to have a party. It was going to be an interesting night! 


	20. Maxines Experiment!

Sax: I have returned!  
  
Rei: indeed  
  
Sax: wait a minute Rei, why aren't you in some kind of cruel bondage right now?  
  
Rei: look over there  
  
Sax: -looks to see Kai gagged and blindfolded crucified upside down- um  
  
Rei: you like  
  
Sax: no that's........ really cruel  
  
Rei: that's what he said, dun you think he looked cute like that  
  
Sax: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TWO ALWAYS WITH YOUR BONDAGE FANTASIES AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER  
  
Rei: I didn't know you felt that way  
  
Sax: thank you  
  
Rei no prob –proceeds to try and handcuff sax  
  
Sax: You get the hell away from me!  
  
Rei: awwwwwwww  
  
Sax: do the segment  
  
Rei: Is that a position in the Karma – Sutra..... or the satanic Karma Sutra  
  
Sax: NOOOO how over sexed are you  
  
Rei: this –takes of top and shows damage done by Kai  
  
Sax: ok that's it im gonna get some girls on this part –shoos of Rei and the unconscious Kai-  
  
-Enter Mariah and Miriam holding hands-  
  
Sax: yeah this is that I need, can you do the segment  
  
Miriam: -slowly slides her tongue of her lovers cheek- ok saxy! REVIEW 1!  
  
"HEY YOU CREEP!  
  
I warned you! I did! Now you pay. has Kai, Rei and Max tied up behind her Fransisco get them!  
  
the army of turkeys attck Kai, Rei and Max If you want them back you will write more now. smiles wickedly at the unconsious Kai On second thought I'ma gonna have soem fun. NO not that kinda fun. holds up mothers makeup bag Oh goody goody what a treat! Okay now write you!  
  
Rei and Max scream in agony in the back ground. Evil laugh from shadow"  
  
Sax: tch shouldn't have let them go!  
  
Mariah: aww look Miriam you can see them here, aren't they cute!  
  
Miriam: no at cute as you –strokes Mariahs hair and lightly teases her mouth with her finger-  
  
Sax: PLEASE CONCENTRATE!  
  
Miriam: ok next review –slowly sidles her dripping finger from Mariahs hungry mouth-  
  
"update! this is pretty good, nice job with the lemon...i read this kinda stuff 24/7(even though i'm not supossed to!) KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!  
  
P.S. Would you mind if I "borrowed" your characters? Perferably the female version of Kai & Rei"  
  
Sax: 24/7 eh?  
  
Rei(in background): is that a position in the Karma Sutra of the satanic Karma......... -is cut off by shadow doing goodness knows what  
  
Sax: I'm glad that someone with as much experience of this as you likes it, oh and see Kenny about turning them into girls for you, but I believe shadow has done that already!  
  
Mariah: are you happy now sax?  
  
Sax: indeed I am, please take you're HLA elsewhere now!  
  
Miriam: HLA?  
  
Mariah: I'll show you Miriam –carries Miriam off-  
  
Sax: And after that hilarity the next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- It was the dead of midnight. The bladebreakers had successfully defended their bit beasts again and now... well they were fast asleep. Well almost all, except for Maxine who was downstairs.... experimenting. Each girl was asleep in the arms of their lover. As moonlight poured through the windows the bladebreakers stirred. Takara felt around for Maxine but to her dismay couldn't find her. Takara muttered something in sleep and rolled back over. Suddenly a piercing scream could be heard from Maxine. This naturally woke Takara up, who in turn managed to wake everybody up. She and all the other girls crept downstairs. Hillary having been influenced by her experience with the girls had Tala all bound up and locked in a suitcase. Fortunately Tala seemed to be enjoying this more than he let on. The girls crept down stairs fearful of what they might find. They entered the kitchen tentatively; nothing prepared them for what the saw. There was Maxine her skirt at the bottom of her legs sitting in a large whit puddle and in.... a provocative position. Hillary turned away slightly being the only actual girl there. Maxine merely laughed some white dripping out her mouth. To this everybody fell over in sheer shock and disbelief. It was a confusing scene.  
  
Takara asked questioningly "What the"...... For the longest time there was sheer silence. Then finally Maxine muttered something  
  
"errrrrr, I, slipped over" she pleaded. The others merely sighed and after some more explaining they trudged up stairs tired and annoyed. Takara carried the soaked Maxine up the stairs and fell asleep promptly upon returning to bed.  
  
When the bladebreakers awoke it was another nice day. All the girls (and boy) were in various parts of the large apartment. Tala was struggling with the sheer amount of girls staying in the House.  
  
"Ow ouch" he said "Stop shoving, just cause you're a GIRL doesn't mean you can.. OW!" Tala said as one of the girls kicked him. "Look I've been waiting for the bathroom for ages" he complained.  
  
Unfortunately for him he was overpowered and forced to wait outside again as Maxine and Takara showered. Wondering why he was here he was reminded when Hillary came up to him. Hillary had the unique ability to put Tala in a trance when he looked at him in a certain way and stroked his chin. She charmed her way into the bathroom and soon Tala realised he's been foiled again. Eventually after EVERYONE else Tala finally got into the bathroom. By the time he got in the bathroom everyone else was ready. They decided they'd wait for him and then go out for a celebratory meal. The girls congregated in the in the hall waiting for Tala to be ready. Soon he was and they set off to by a democratic vote to Pizza Hut. All were anticipating what might happen. Suddenly while they were walking Kaira exclaimed  
  
"HOLD IT!".  
  
Everyone stopped at turned round. "Where's Hillary?".  
  
"huh?" said Reiura "she was here just this second".....  
  
Again Kyoko being the only smart one understood what was going on "She's gone off with Tala" To this everyone was in realisation. Being in love themselves they understood perfectly. They thought nothing of it and moved on to Pizza Hut  
  
When they got there Takara was erratic and hardly able to contain herself. Maxine was usually excited. You would have thought that they had never been to the place or something.  
  
"oooohhhhhh" said Maxine  
  
"I can't wait" said Takara.  
  
The other girls just sighed and they entered. Miriam, Mariah, Emily and Kyoko took one table and the other girls took another.  
  
"Well I certainly ain't been here before" said Miriam.  
  
"Well you don't get out much do you" said Mariah.  
  
"Well my parents.... well I never knew them" Mariah knew how that felt, having never known her parents too.  
  
"I know how you feel" said Mariah.  
  
"Really" said Miriam "I never knew" To this there was no comment at all. Looking deep into each others eyes they leant forward for a romantic kiss. To this they were jeered at by several people in the restaurant. Seeing this the whole party rose up to defend them, before long there was a fight brewing of big brother proportions (gotta be UK to understand this). After a lot of shouting swearing and tears from Kaira Takara finally found a way to settle the argument  
  
"Well" said Takara "Time we showed whose boss." It didn't take long for a beybattle to ensue. Unfortunately the bullies had underestimated Takara. It was over in seconds. Takara's Dragoon flew into Takara's waiting hand. It was funny really. It all happened so fast the people eating didn't really have time to even digest what was going on. They finally settled and had something to eat. The bill was settled by each of them having developed a team spirit from the events of the previous day. They left the Pizza place at around one o'clock and returned home. They expected not to find Hillary and her boyfriend so they just chilled around all day. They mainly talked about boys and did the things girls did. Kyoko was observing them and thinking to herself "You know, it's hard to believe they were once boys, it's as if they've changed completely. Maybe there's a reason some kind of fate we have yet to meet. I can't help but think that the worst is yet to come and the true reason for these events comes to pass." She was knocked out of her thoughts by Emily who had joined her in thought. It was awquad. Both wanted to say those precious words "I love you" but neither could find the courage. They merely talked for a while, until Emily took a drastic step. Rather than be sensitive Emily merely said it just like that. Kyoko was taken aback but soon admitted the feelings she also had inside. Before they could take this any further they were interrupted by shouts. Running to see what it was they saw it was simply the other girls playing. Laughing at the selves the snuck a look at each other. With this look Emily carried Kyoko upstairs and before long they began to consummate their relationship. Little did they know that their peace was to be rudely interrupted.  
  
----- yeah nothing much happened hear, its just a bridge chap really...... for the REAL good stuff!  
  
Kai: I mean real good  
  
Tyson: like real good you see what I'm saying  
  
Rei: Like OW real OW good UNGH!  
  
Kai: awww that's really cute rei -lightly kisses him-  
  
Sax: GUYS GUYS! Save his for the beginning of the next chapter! 


	21. The Tiger Dragon Unites!

Kai: well here we go again it is time for –glomp-  
  
Rei: well here we go again its time for Rei's and sax's review corner  
  
Sax: whatever you say!  
  
Rei: right here's our first review!  
  
Gigi i sux startin frm de 1st chappie i knew it. i stopped rite dere and den. u sux man.  
  
Sax: HAHA he just said he sucks! Look at that, somehow he knew this from the beginning of the story  
  
Rei: I would like to mention that the reviews are in no way tampered with, if you don't believe me check out the review itself from "gigi"  
  
Sax: what a dumbass that guy was NEXT!  
  
Reis-tigress Love the change in looks as well as personality, it's a very original idea and i love it. hugs saxboy i hope you keep it up cos i love reading your work.  
  
Sax: I got a hug!  
  
Everyone: awwwwwww  
  
Sax: shaddup! Thanks for the review, guys you should check out her fic "A change of Pace (complete)" it really is quite amazing, if someone who can write like she does comments my work, then I gotta be doin summat right!  
  
This is the link for A change of pace(warning contains M/M bondage and implied That fic was really good, I think its given me some ideas for Kai- chan!  
  
Sax: it's not real?  
  
Rei:......... um –hesitantly- no of course not  
  
Kai: WHAT!  
  
Rei: it was just..... a spell  
  
Kai: WHHAATT!  
  
Sax: lovers quarrel, and its gay, better stay out! Check out the chapter men!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- It was shaping to be an uneventful evening, Mariah and Miriam had gone for a night out, and the breakers were left staring at the ceiling listening to the strange sounds coming out of Emily's room. "Jeez" said Kaira "I didn't know such a little girl could scream!".  
"I know!" said Reiura "You didn't scream that much when I took you!". To this Kaira blushed brightly. They were talking amongst themselves, when suddenly the lights cut and the TV turned off. The breakers went silent trying not to panic Little did they know that upstairs a dark figure had clicked the lock on Emily's room. Like a cat burglar he rummaged through their rooms as if looking for something important. He finally gave up. He was amazingly calm for a man who had snuck into someone else's place. Finally he leapt down into the pitch-black living room  
  
It was too dark to see anything. The girls having been through so much were silent, hoping to catch the intruder without him seeing them. Suddenly there was a thud and a muffled scream from Maxine. The intruder had hit her, hard. She fell to the ground. "ungh" she said slightly dazed "Who's there!" Kaira clutched onto Reiura while Takara braced her self. There was silence for some time, nothing was happening, then the man spoke: "So, it has come to this" he stated  
  
"What do you mean?" shouted Takara.  
  
"Be patient, remember I can see you, but you can't see me".  
  
"Oh yeah" said Takara. Takara struck the air in anger.  
  
"Ha" laughed the intruder. "I have come for them," he said solemnly.  
  
"Who hasn't" said Reiura drawing her blade.  
  
"I like that" said the intruder "getting down to business".  
  
"Come on," said Kaira finally speaking.  
  
"Ah" said the intruder "The sweet and loveable Kaira, sister to the sour and hateful Kai!"  
  
"You just watch what you say about my brother," warned Kaira. "You're so cute when you're angry," said the intruder. "Very well, we will battle but first let me introduce myself" began the intruder "I am Tatoshima, holder of the Massimo blade".  
"Doesn't matter what blade you hold" said Reiura "Let's battle"  
  
"Foolish little girl, allow me to demonstrate the power of the Massimo."  
  
Tatoshima launched his blade, Maxine was now unconscious. The blade flew through the air and skimmed the edge of Kaira's cheek. This fouled her launch and Dranzer flew around the room before landing. She fell to one knee and the blade came around and caught her on the other cheek. Kaira screamed as the blade came round and caught her lips. Her scream dis - focused Reiura and Takara whose blades hit each other in mid air before landing. Kaira clutched her face. "What happened?" said Reiura "Kaira!" she shouted. Kaira's eyes filled with tears and soon there was a mix of tears and blood dripping down her face. "C'mon" said Takara "This guy's gotta pay" she said "Dragoon attack". Reiura facefaulted. "How are you meant to attack him when you can't see him of his blade" shouted Reiura. Takara came to realisation as dragoon hit a wall. "What are we to do?" cried Kaira. Tatoshima fielded this question. "Remember back at the warehouse" said Tatoshima "I bet you thought you were pretty good, well guess what?"  
  
"Shut up," said Reiura "you can't win!"  
  
"There's only one thing you forget" said Tatoshima "WHAT," said a crying Kaira, "I'm holding all the cards now!" said Tatoshima. He was right for in the dark his power intensified.  
  
It didn't look good; the bladebreakers could here their blades being thrashed but couldn't do a thing about it. Tatoshima's blade was all over Dragoon and Drigger, seemingly blinded he laid waste to them. The blades were bouncing off all the walls. Tatoshima was taking complete control of the battle. Reiura could hardly fight as she was comforting Kaira. Dranzer's attack ring was grind into the ground loosing speed slowly. Suddenly Takara had an inspired moment; something about seeing the crying form of Kaira reminded him of Reiura's battle with team Psychic. "Hey" said Takara "Reiura remember how you defeated batanzer!" Reiura needed no more help, Forming the sign of the tiger she shut her eyes "Takara" said Reiura "yeah Reiura" replied Takara "Thanks". Takara nodded and also shut her eyes forming the sign of the dragon. What happened next is hard to explain. To this day neither Rei of Tyson know exactly what happened. The room seemed to be swallowed by a black energy "arghhh" said Tatoshima "How, it's so dark there's absolutely no light in this room, it doesn't make any sense!" Light shot out of Reiura and Takara and combined into one. It formed a strange beast A terrifying sound was it's cry and in lunged straight into Tatoshima, knocking him to within an inch of death. It entered his body and he glowed blue for a while, before fainting into unconsciousness.  
  
It was over, no question; Tatoshima was lying on the ground, while Takara and Reiura nursed their lovers. Soon Maxine and Kaira came round. Kaira was still crying but at least she was stable. Tala and Hillary came in, seemingly as if from nowhere. Striding in as if nothing happened they were shocked so find the girls in such a state. After some intense explaining the situation was under control, there was one thing that Tala and his bitch wanted to know (lol). Where were Emily and Kyoko? Slowly the whole group crept upstairs to Emily's room. Opening the door they couldn't believe what they saw. There were two naked girls. Kyoko's face was being forced into Emily's dripping pussy. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SHAGGED THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE THING!" said Hillary. "you.......". "Oops" said Emily as Kyoko passed out from lack of air. --------------------------------------------------------------------- Mariah: Hey I wasn't in that chapter  
  
Miriam: Neither was I  
  
Mariah: awwwwww! man, why couldn't sax snoop on our night out?  
  
Miriam: Indeed, but what was that night about anyway  
  
Mariah: hmmm I'm not sure  
  
Miriam: must have got drunk.......  
  
Mariah: wait I remember  
  
Miriam: go on!  
  
Mariah: you remember we were at that over 21's bar  
  
Miriam: how did we get in anyway, we didn't look anywhere hear that age!  
  
Mariah: sigh the doorman was a paedophile so you gave him a blowjob!  
  
Miriam: I did??!?!?!?  
  
Mariah: yes....... You did  
  
Miriam: I don't remember that!  
  
Mariah: -puts finger on Miriam's lips- well anyway we were there and our favourite song came on!  
  
Miriam: Oh yeah and we were dancing and we were kissing and feeling each other and such!  
  
Mariah: oh yeah and then a group of about 20 men saw us  
  
Miriam: I remember each of them!  
  
Mariah: yeah we were dragged into a separate room and raped!  
  
Miriam: I wouldn't call it that!  
  
Mariah: neither would I  
  
Miriam: I still have the marks! They even hung me for a laugh  
  
Mariah: there's a lesson here kids!  
  
Miriam: what is it?  
  
Mariah: next time you go into an over 21's bar filled with men bring some lube!  
  
Miriam: and a first aid kit!  
  
Sax: WTF was that?  
  
Mariah: well you asked us to talk about something truly unbelievable  
  
Sax: you were raped by 20 men?  
  
Miriam: yeah  
  
Sax: ALL AT ONCE?  
  
Mariah: no we were sorta tossed around –literally-  
  
Sax: goodness!  
  
Sax: well there's gross out!  
  
Mariah: they even took a picture of Miriam to keepsake  
  
Sax: they were in the picture?  
  
Miriam: No they dun wan to get arrested.... Hey readers do you want to see the pic  
  
Sax: let me see first! –looks- Omigod!  
  
Miriam: good aint it?  
  
Sax:.....................  
  
Mariah: what sax means to say is that if he gets 10 more reviews you will see this picture LITERALY!  
  
Sax: -nods- 


	22. Transformations Revisited!

Sax: I'm back!

Everyone: Oh no

Rei: I thought you went off beyblade?

Sax: yes and no, Rei, yes and no

Kai: YES AND NO, WTF DOES THAT MEAN

Sax: Since when did Kai get himself back

Kai: Just take a look at Rei

Sax: (winces) I don't wanna know what happened there

Kai: He'll soon faint from the blood loss

Sax:.............

Kai: hmmmmm yes, anyway why are you continuing this monstrosity

Sax: Well....... I owe it all to this........... girl

Miriam: a girl eh?

Mariah: Is she attractive?

Miriam: Up for it?

Sax: Woah woah, please you over sexed lesbians, calm down!

Mariah: ok ok, just you know, tell us more

Sax: well she goes by the name YYY

Kai: Hold up! Don't you already have a girlfriend?

Sax: errr no you know I ain't into girls

Tyson: OH YEAH! Who's tinyteeth?

Sax: a ummmmmm respectable aff author!

Tyson: I see "you make me feel at peace"

Sax: ......

Tyson: sigh sax you need to control yo emotions man!

Sax: whatever, she sorta inspired me to start up again

Tyson: I see, so lets all big up YYY

Everyone: (stares blankly)

Tyson: Oh yeah, everyone thinks we're freaks now......

Sax: you are!

Tyson: in what way

Sax: (points his eyes in maxs direction who is currently feeling his body up provocatively)

Fangirls: (drool puddle forming)

Tyson: Could YOU say no sax?

Sax: Actually, I couldn't

Everyone (stares blankly)

Sax: Ignoring that, this is the next chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The previous night had been an exciting one for all concerned; Tala had fascinating date, which as much as I'd like to explore isn't appropriate for our perverted tale. Kyoko had learnt more in one night than she'd ever learned before, and Kaira had been further emotionally crippled. Just an average night for the bladebreakers, sex, beyblading and bad guys.

The wind was howling outside of the bladebreakers pad, the house was silent, all fast asleep, well nearly all, locked away in a small room Kyoko was typing on Dizzi fast. "Woah chief aren't you tired yet I saw what you...." started Dizzi

"Not now Dizzi we've almost done" interrupted Kyoko

"I thought you like being a girl" said Dizzi. To this Kyoko blushed cutely, Emily had put makeup on her and she looked quite pretty. "See," said Dizzi "It's cool, and you've become so sensitive"

"Am I to believe" started Kyoko "That you like me like this?"

"Well, I don't know" stumbled Dizzi "You see"

"Yes?" enquired Kyoko

"Let's forget about that, we gotta finish this thesis of yours" ended Dizzi

"Indeed" said Kyoko "Now where was I, ah yes, Now if my theory is correct when the four bitbeasts for released at exactly the same time, they created a rip in the earth's magnetic field, the resulting cosmic imbalance caused a break in reality for a fraction of a second,"

"Erhem" interrupted Dizzi "I know all about that, and I've come up with a way to help you guys... errrrr gals".

"Right" said Kyoko "Tomorrow morning". With that she turned out her light and went to sleep, dreaming about Emily

The next day Kyoko woke first, as the glare of the sun hit her she remembered what was to be done, she droopily made her way to bathroom to find everyone queuing outside.

"What's.. going on" stumbled Kyoko

"It's Reiura," said Tala "She's doing her hair".

"She takes aaggeess" bawled Kaira "I swear her hair is so long, once she tied me up with it!" This comment was met with glares of disbelief "What?" asked Kaira

Before anything else could happen they heard a scream from the bathroom.

"What was that?" exclaimed Takara "Reiura's in trouble" With this she foolishly charged towards the door but wasn't strong enough.

"Are you ok?" asked Maxine "Why don't we ask MY ma..." Hillary began but Tala had already bust into the bathroom. All edged tentatively forward, there lay Reiura, grinning having slipped on some soap. Tala fell over knocking the other girls into each other; Kaira was on the bottom of this pile on, as she usually was in these sorts of situations.

"Wow" said Reiura "You all came quick". She said this in an amazingly calm way considering she was stark naked in on the floor.

"You had me going there Reiura-chan" said Kaira her eyes already going like fountains "If I lost you I'd... I'd"

"Hang yourself as we agreed," said Reiura

Again came the ever so famous glares at Kaira and Reiura

"I think" muttered Kyoko "That this may be just the time to get them back to normal. Slowly they got back up after falling on each other. Tala merely made a small whimper as Hillary dragged him away with the others. After some time Reiura had finished finally

"Alright" shouted Reiura "I'm finished"

"Finally" said everyone

"Ok my turn now" said Takara

"NO it's mine," said Emily

"I've been waiting longest," said Maxine

"Hold it I'm the one that's actually got something to do today!" said Miriam

"Mine" said Takara

"Mine" said Miriam

"Ours" said T&M

"Ours" said E&M

Kaira, being the emotionally shattered one was merely crying at the fighting, however before she could do anything a blade swiped her face before another came her way, which she ducked.

"Oops, sorry" said Miriam

"Fine then we'll settle this your way," said Takara, launching dragoon. Hell had no scorn like a teen girl's fury let alone a massive beyblade catfight. The blades went everywhere, some on the wall some on the ceiling, it was hectic. Only one person wasn't fighting. It was Kyoko who's intuition told her this was the best time to test her theory

_Meanwhile _"Now if I fire this at the precise moment on time they should turn back to boys again". Kyoko was ready "3" Dizzi was ready "2" "Ready and waiting" said Dizzi "1" "lets go" "FIRE" "DRAGOON ATTACK?!?!?!?!?!?"

Takara attacked Draciel airborne but was deflected right into Dizzi, which messed up Dizzi's calibration. "Oh no error" said Dizzi.

No sooner had she finished this statement did screams of pain come from all present. The girls buckled in agony bent over and fell to the ground. All were struggling to get up but failing due to pain. "Takara" muttered Maxine before she fainted. The others suffered the same fate. Seemed that Dragoon had screwed up the ray big time. Soon the moans died down as all collapsed.

Kaira woke up first, she looked around

"Everwything looks so much bwigger" uttered Kaira "And my brweasts..... feel smaller" She rolled around a bit wondering what was wrong with her speech. She felt her body, it was smaller! She saw her hair seemed bigger. She panicked and began to cry. Her from writhed in sheer confusion at the whole situation. As she lay there sobbing it struck her... "I'm a...a... CHIBI" Her bawling of this revelation was enough to wake the others.

Takara seemed quite at home in this body, Maxine screamed and then giggled, Reiura was not happy, she got up pouted and took out her anger on poor Kaira who curled up and cried endlessly. Mariah and Miriam woke up in each other's arms, they went to kiss each other but missed and collided heads, Miriam's eyes watered and so Mariah licked up her tears, they took it relatively well.

Tala and Hillary, well Tala seemed a bit bigger relatively chibi speaking and comforted Hillary like a father. Kyoko was only a little smaller but miraculously she gained intelligence in the whole incident. And there they lay; nine screaming little Chibi's some licking each other, some kissing each other and some beating each other. This was going to be an interesting night.

So that's my returning chapter

Told you this story would never end!


End file.
